Ice Makes Passion
by ronOReds
Summary: After some wedding planning, Bella goes to break the news to Renee. Only to come back to find Alice has planned her Bachlorette Party! Party is in coming chapters, but it will be the most outrageous thing you've ever seen!
1. Chapter 1

I watched Alice bustle around the dining room table holding a thick stack of papers. Her thoughts were on overload. I shook my head to try and focus. I looked around and noticed that everyone had their eyes trained on her. Most aware of the person to my right, I turned and looked into the wary face of my girlfriend. She was biting her lip with an anxious expression. I smiled softly and squeezed her hand. Her eyes turned to meet my own, panic etched across her features.

Alice had assembled all of us into the dining room for a meeting, the reason undisclosed. Of course, I already knew that this was about the wedding. I was fairly certain that Bella knew too.

My eyes shifted to Carlisle. He sat comfortably at the head of the table, engaged in a conversation with Esme. They were both smiling, looking more relaxed than I had seen them in months. Now that the threat of battle was no longer looming over our heads, they had been so much more content. Esme must have felt my gaze, because she stopped talking and gave me sad smile. _I'm so glad you're happy Edward; we're both so proud of you_. I returned the silent thought with a smile of my own. I looked at Carlisle; his expression was swollen with pride. He nodded his head and I did the same.

I looked to Esme's left and saw that Rosalie was sitting with her arms tightly crossed. After listening to her thoughts for the past week, I was very aware that she was against the wedding. She wasn't against Bella and me being together, but she was still very opposed to turning Bella into a vampire, and she knew that the wedding was the first step in that direction. She also felt my gaze, and glared darkly back at me. _You're making a mistake, I hope you know that Edward._ I frowned back at her and then instinctively squeezed Bella's hand tighter.

To her left sat Emmett, who was whistling to himself. I chuckled under my breath when I realized he was the only one who had no idea why we were here. His thoughts were careless and worry free, as usual. He had been extremely supportive of Bella and me from the beginning.

On the other side of me sat Jasper, who was staring at Alice intently. He was worried about her, but I could tell he was content in that she was doing something that made her happy. He confided in me that he planned to be involved in the planning process just as much as Alice was. He still felt immensely guilty for having slipped that day at Bella's birthday party, a couple years ago.

Finally my eyes rested back on my Bella. The warmth of her skin was radiating from every angle. Her pulse held a worried rhythm. I pulled her hand onto my knee and clasped it between both of mine and rubbed my thumbs over the cool scar on the back of her hand. Her muscles relaxed under my touch as I continued in slow dragging circles.

I looked back to Jasper and gave him a meaningful nudge with my calf. He nodded understandingly and I immediately felt a welcome peace sweep my senses. Bella melted under my touch even more, and her eyes held a tranquil stare. I looked closely and I could still see the small sense of worry that was buried deep in her brown eyes. I knew it was because I was ridiculously in tune with all spotting all her complex emotions because I couldn't use her thoughts as a resource.

"Okay great! I'm ready now, let's get started," called Alice loudly, obviously unaffected by her husband's subtle change of atmosphere. "As you all know, we have an extremely important day coming up."

Bella groaned beside me and I felt her stiffen. Rosalie scowled.

Alice continued as if she hadn't heard. "Now since we only have two weeks to prepare for this, I decided to make sure that we all pitch in and do our fair share of work." She grabbed the stack of papers and began to make her way around the table.

"Work?" said a confused Emmett. "What do you mean?"

"It means that were going to be forced into helping Edward and Bella make the biggest mistake of their lives that's what," snapped Rosalie.

"Now Rosalie," soothed Carlisle. "We have already decided that this is for the best, and I think you should be happy for your brother and Bella."

"_I_ didn't decide, and if you ask me, I'm the only one looking out for Bella!" If it was possible, she crossed her arms even tighter over her chest. But it looked as if she was done for the moment.

Alice who had already anticipated this outburst had not lost any bit of her enthusiasm. She came up beside Bella and handed her a pink sheet labeled 'Guest List.'

Bella looked sincerely surprised. "I don't think we need a list Alice, I already know everyone I'm going to invite, and it would just be easier if-"

"Bella," whined Alice. "Of course you need a guest list. You need it for invitations, seating arrangements, everything!" She pouted with an expression fit for a five year old.

"But Alice,"

"Bella I've already made some really pretty invitations, all you have to do is choose who they go to." Alice gave her a worried smiled and then looked over to me.

I shrugged. "It's Bella's choice Alice."

Bella looked at me gratefully, but I saw her crumble under Alice's eager expression. "Okay," she sighed.

Alice grinned and clasped her hands excitedly.

"Thank you, Bella," I whispered in her ear, lingering a bit. I felt her body shiver and watched her eyelids begin to droop. I chuckled under my breath and quickly returned to my previous position. I watched as she blinked several times and quietly worked to get her breathing back under control. She caught me staring and blushed bright red. I knew it was a mix of embarrassment and frustration.

I couldn't lie and say I didn't vastly enjoy the affect I had on her physically, or for that matter the affect she constantly had on me. I never even came close to letting Bella know how much I wanted or needed her in that way. I had always thought it was too dangerous to attempt so I had always tried to push every sexual thought far from my mind.

A burning flash of worry clouded my brain as I remembered that we were going to do just that, try. However, I couldn't supress the feeling of overwhelming excitement that was growing stronger as the time drew nearer. It made me feel guilty that I was giving in to that excitement. Sometimes I thought I was being too hard on myself, I was a man after all, and Bella was, well Bella was the epitome of everything I ever wanted. Not to mention the only girl who had _ever _sparked these new yearnings in me. My physical ache for her body was almost on the same level as my ache for her blood, and that is something that I thought was impossible.

So lost in my own thoughts, I looked up to see that everyone was looking down at a pink paper except for me.

"Hey Alice," I said. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

She looked down guiltily and tried to appear busy. "Um, no Edward. Pretty sure that's it." _Sorry Edward ,but you have the biggest job of all, keeping Bella safe until the wedding. I didn't want to say it out loud and hurt her feelings_. Her head stayed down to remain inconspicuous.

I growled in frustration because I realized she was right.

"Alice that's not fair," scolded Bella. "It's just as much his wedding as mine, I think he has a right to help out if he wants."

"No it's okay Bella, I'll help you with the guest list." I ran my fingers across her cheek. "We can keep a watch on Alice together and make sure nothing goes overboard."

Bella couldn't argue with that, and she appeared satisfied, so she dropped it.

Alice cleared her throat loudly and looked at everyone dramtically. "So let's go through the rundown. Bella, you're in charge of the guest list, I'll need that by next Friday at the latest. Jasper, since you most aware of everyone's emotions and will know which moments to capture; you are going to be in charge of photography. Carlisle, I'm counting on you to take care of the music. To be honest you are probably the only person I trust at this table with the job. Okay, Esme you are in charge of food, food for the humans of course, I was sure you would be able to find a lot of recipes from your friends around town and such. Rosalie, you are in charge of flowers and decorations, it seemed most fitting for you and I already know you're going to enjoy it. Emmett," she paused to stare at her grinning brother. "Your job is extremely important, get the license, and practice the marriage ceremony. Don't make this into a joke please; this is a big day for Edward and Bella."

"Why Alice," Emmett said in a mock offended tone. "A little faith please… no pun intended." He laughed loudly at his own joke and winked at me. "No really," he started seriously "I wouldn't mess this up don't worry." He put his arm around Rosalie's chair and kissed the top of her head.

"Great!" Alice clasped her hands loudly and stared at everyone with the air of superiority. "I of course will be doing wardrobe and everything else. I will be checking up with all of you throughout the week to monitor the final decisions."

"Alice," warned Bella.

"Bella and Edward too, of course," she added quickly. "Like I said, August thirteenth is looming and we all need to get started right away." She said it in a tone that signaled the end of the meeting and she flew out of the room, Jasper in toe. Everyone else followed in suit leaving me and Bella at the table.

Once everyone was gone, I swiftly pulled her into my lap and gently kissed her forehead. The warmth of her skin splayed across my lips, and I could feel the warm blood flowing beneath, inches from my tongue. I smiled, it was so easy now.

I rocked her gently snuggling her into my shoulder. "I really do appreciate this Bella, you have no idea how much this means for Alice, I can't say it enough."

"I'm doing it for us too, you know that. I want to do this right, and this _is_ the right way." She paused. "Even if it is also the most embarrassing way," she added laughing.

"What did I do to deserve you, Bella," I mused into her hair. She hugged me tight and then added. "What haven't you done?" After a moments silence she lifted her head up, an exaggerated smirk on her face.

Edward you're wasting time! We only have two weeks to the wedding! Where's that guest list?!" I laughed and turned her around in my lap so she could reach over and grab the paper.

I reached over to grab a pen that Alice that left behind and I handed it to Bella. I rested my chin on her shoulder and glanced at the pink paper. She twirled the pen in her hand thoughtfully for just a moment, then touched it down to the paper.

She quickly wrote my name, Edward Cullen at the top of the list in an untidy scrawl. I had seen her handwriting before, but it was funny to see my name in such a state. I put my face into her back and chuckled, trying to muffle it beneath her hair.

"What's funny?" she asked peering at me around her shoulder. "Ohh I see. I guess it is kind of unnecessary to put you on the guest list for your own wedding." She went to go scribble it out when I swiftly grabbed her hand.

"No don't. I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't laughing at that." She looked confused and I couldn't help but tease her a bit.

"Well, what is it then?" she glanced back down at the paper then shifted on my lap to face me, looking for a clue.

I sighed and gazed into her russet eyes noting the puzzlement she felt. "Let's just say that I think I will be writing out invitations." I laughed softly, hoping she would not be offended.

She looked back down at the paper and blanched, then turned back to me. "Well all of us haven't had over a century to perfect our writing," she replied snidely.

"Bella, I was just teasing. I'm sorry." I wrapped my hands around her waist and rested my cheek against the top of her head. "You can write out the invitations you know I don't really mind."

She giggled and rested her head against mine. "No you're right. Your handwriting will be perfect for the invitations."

She wrote her name under my own, followed by Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. She then sat pensive.

"What are you thinking," I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm trying to figure out which of our friends from school to invite."

I wanted to remind her that I didn't really have any other friends at school and never did. There was no one at Forks High School that I would care to invite to my wedding. But I knew there were people that Bella felt close to, and became friends with before she even met me. Everyone at school knew who Bella was and probably would love to come to her wedding. I sat just as pensive, trying to figure out who she would choose.

I watched as she touched her pen to the paper again and scribbled Angela Webber.

"I probably should include Ben then too," she said more to herself and she wrote his name directly under his girlfriends.

Angela Webber had always been a kind girl. She was a good friend to Bella, and when I wasn't talking to her for those _agonizing_ six weeks, I remember being grateful that she had at least made a friend in someone genuine. My eyes scanned over Ben's name. I didn't really pay to much attention to him, but he was a nice sort. I knew he really liked Angela. I looked at Bella, who was still lost in thought.

She fumbled with the pen anxiously a bit and then quickly wrote Mike Newton.

"Mike Newton??" I questioned incredulously. "Bella, trust me, he does not want to come to our wedding."

"Edward, he was one of my first friends in Forks and has always been very sweet to me," she said a little guiltily.

"Of course he has! He really likes you, you know that. Not to mention that the kid hates me, Bella. And I feel pretty much the same way about him to be honest." I grimaced as I thought of some of the lustful things he thought of my girlfriend. "It wouldn't make him happy to see you marrying me. I know." I tapped my forehead to make my point clear.

She rolled her eyes.

"I think he finally got the hint that I don't reciprocate his feelings, he doesn't really like me anymore" she stated.

I snorted. I briefly thought of Mike's attempt's to disguise his longing. Pokerfaced McObvious suddenly came to mind. I didn't have to hear his mind to know how much he liked Bella.

She ignored me and continued. "Besides, he always went out of his way to include me; I have to at least ask. I don't want to offend him." She continued on to the next name.

I remained quiet. Mike Newton. The hormone driven little boy who intensely craved my Bella's affection. Even though the unreachable amount of love I held for Bella, was worlds more from the feelings he felt for her, he still came the closest. He liked her more than anyone else at the school, second only to me. I was positive he did not want to come to the wedding. He would not want to see the object of his long-time affection giving herself to someone else, finally proving that he had never had a chance.

I perked up, suddenly feeling light-hearted at the thought that Mike Newton would finally stop obsessing over my Bella.

"Okay. You're right. It might be a good idea if he comes." She didn't answer and I saw that she had put Jessica Stanley right under Mike.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She looked torn. I understood. Jessica was very jealous of Bella, and did not always hide it well. But on the other hand, she took to Bella on the first day, and kind of showed her the ropes. Jessica did like her in her own way, but it was often overshadowed by her jealousy. She couldn't help it, she was just a mundane, typical teenage girl. It didn't matter in the slightest if she attended, but I knew it was an important decision to Bella.

"Yes, I am," she finally answered. "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. I know she'll be good about this."

She looked over his list thoughtfully, quickly adding Mrs. Newton, her boss, to the list.

"

We need to invite the Denali clan," I added. I took the pen from her and wrote all five of their names with practiced script. She scowled. Figuring it was about my penmanship I kept talking. "We always invite them to special events, and they extend the same courtesy. Carlisle is going to make sure we add them."

"Tanya." She said the name as if it were dirty. "Just what I need, more beautiful vampires around. Not to mention one that tried to seduce my fiancé."

The word fiancé made my heart swell, it was the first time she spoke it freely. I wish I could convince her how utterly ridiculous worrying about Tanya was. I hadn't been entirely honest with her about what happened, but there was no need to be. Tanya would never be able to make me look her way. "Bella, you are by far the most beautiful thing in my world, and everyone at the wedding will pale in comparison to you, you'll see."

"They can't help it. They're vampires. Everyone's paler than me."

"Oh silly Bella," I sighed. "When will you realize."

It was quiet for a moment and then she quickly jumped up and stated, well that's it then.

A little too quickly.

"Are you sure you've got everyone?" I asked her this just for show. I knew she would know who I meant.

I was right.

She sighed and looked at her feet. "I'm not inviting him Edward. I caused enough problems as it is and the situation needs to rest for a while. We all need space from each other." I saw the tiny ounce of sadness reflecting the pain in her heart.

"I think he deserves the choice, Bella."

I don't know why I wanted to give Jacob a choice. I should be trying to keep him as far away from her as possible. But oddly, I respected Jacob. I trusted Jacob, and I owed him for taking care of Bella when I couldn't. My heart knew that Bella and I were destined for each other, so I felt strange sadness for him, knowing how much he cared for her. I studied her face, trying to gauge her reaction.

"We've said our goodbye for the time being. It needs to stay that way right now." She said this softly, but with a tone that indicated the subject was closed.

I had no reply, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacob deserved to decide for himself. I realized that it's what I would have wanted, if the situation had been reversed. I doubt I would have went, the pain would have been too much to bear, unmatched by anything else, but knowing that he had enough respect to ask and be given the chance to do what I might have needed to do. I filed away my thoughts for later.

I stood and up and stretched my arms above my head. "Well Miss Swan, we finished our assignment in, fifteen minutes!" My eyes went wide in mock surprise.

Her arms circled around my waist and as she laughed her breath tickled the side of my neck. "I hope Alice doesn't mind the short guest list."

"She knows we wanted an intimate ceremony, she is mostly excited about what everyone is going to wear," I replied.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Her head tilted up and her lips brushed my chin.

"Yes." I didn't want to say more, she would see when the day came.

"Fine, I know you're not going to tell me. But I can wait two weeks." She kissed my jaw line lightly and I closed my eyes.

All too soon she stopped and grabbed my hand. "Let's go find Alice and get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

I waited anxiously at the airport. I found that I couldn't sit still and I was annoying Alice who was perched on the seat next to me. The sounds of planes landing and taking off were bothering my sensitive ears.

Bella had flown down to Florida for five days to break the news to Renee. I had insisted to go with her, but she felt it was a better idea if she did it alone. After Charlie's reaction (I cringed), she felt it best if she do this one her own. Let's just say Charlie did not respond to his eighteen year old getting married fresh out of high school positively. What made is worse was the fact that she was marrying me.

Charlie still hadn't forgotten the state I left Bella in. Of course, I would never forget, I would live with the painful memory long after he was gone. I knew I was slowly making progress though; even Charlie was starting to sense how much I loved Bella.

Bella.

I dropped my head in my hands nervously. It was absolute torture to be away from her this long. It unearthed painful memories deep down in the pit of my stomach and made my whole body sting. Each minute that passed was a struggle. Every agonizing tick of the clock echoed in my brain. I went to stand next to the large glass window and glanced at the dark night sky in search of her plane.

"Edward relax, I see Bella landing safely." She squinted for a second then rolled her eyes. "It will be quite the reunion." Alice leaned over a stack of papers and kept writing furiously.

Her reassuring words just made my heart pound faster. I could feel my body trembling with nerves. It was only 3 days until the wedding and I hardly had anytime with my fiancé. After we sent out the invitations, Bella spent a lot of time with Charlie, wanting to get some quality time in, knowing that after she turned into a vampire, she wouldn't see him for a while. Then before I knew it, she was off to see her mother, and it was becoming unbearable. At home, the house was bustling with activity before the wedding, decisions about this and that. Only one good thing came out of Bella's absence. It gave me the time to plan out the honeymoon.

Suddenly Alice looked up grinning and glanced across the terminal. I snapped my head in that direction and ran a little too quickly up to the glass. Steady streams of people were trickling out, but not my Bella.

There was a large glass wall separating the entrance from everyone else. It was thick, but the way I was feeling right now, I had to resist the urge to crack it and run onto the plane to carry her out.

Then there she was.

She walked out of the gate, backpack on her back. Her eyes held the same expression that I knew my own did; desperation. She stood on her tiptoes and glanced along the glass to find me. Once her gaze caught mine, I stood stock still, afraid that she would vanish if I moved. I placed two hands on the glass and watched as she did the same. I pressed my forehead against it, cursing the two inch glass that separated us. She kept her hand on the glass, and began to slowly walk, following the crowd. I followed her hand with mine, until she disappeared out of sight.

Already feeling the loss, I quickly looked around to see which escalator she would come down from. There were so many, some going up, some down, so many people coming and going. Lucky I had superhuman senses.

Alice went speeding passed me and scooped up Bella in a hug right when she stepped off the escalator closest to me. Bella almost fell backwards, but I couldn't help but notice how happy she looked.

"Bella! OMG look at you, you're so tan!" Alice gawked at Bella's legs and face. "But you're wearing shorts you're gonna be so cold! You are in Forks now remember!"

Bella went to respond but I interrupted by gathering her tightly in my arms. I felt her heartbeat increase, flush against my chest. Her hot blood, hotter than usual sent waves of pleasure rippling through my senses.

She pulled back and kissed my nose which made me laugh. I stared into her eyes.

"Bella."

"Hi." She responded. "I missed you."

"Oh Bella, I know. I also know that it couldn't have possibly been as much as I've missed you."

Alice snorted. "Now that, I believe."

We all laughed and I reluctantly put Bella down, finally taking in what she was wearing. My eyes hadn't left her face since she got off the plane, but I ran my eyes quickly down her form and noted the change in skin color. Her skin was golden brown, and the sun had brought out a slight blond in her hair. She was wearing jean shorts, sandals, and a white tank top.

_Damn, look at those legs_.

I swung my head around to see where the thought had come from. I saw a middle aged man walking away, peeking over his shoulder. I immediately bared my teeth and let a low growl escape from my chest. How dare he talk about Bella, especially since he is Charlie's age. I felt a small warm hand grab mine.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Her eyes looked worried.

"Nothing my Bella, I'm just so glad you're here," I replied quelling my anger. "And you look simply radiant."

She beamed at wrapped herself tightly around me.

"I can't believe the wedding is in three days." She said as we started walking toward the exit.

Alice squealed and grabbed Bella's other hand. "I know! And wait until you see what I've got planned for tonight."

This took my by surprise. I wasn't aware Alice had been planning anything at all. I must have been so distracted this past week with Bella gone that I wasn't concentrating on anything else.

Bella and I both looked at Alice with a wary expression.

She returned the look as if we were missing the most important part.

"Well," she paused. "Bella has to have a bachlorette party!"


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced at myself in the mirror, hardly recognizing the girl in front of me. Alice had secretly bought me an outfit for my unexpected bachelorette party tonight, and I was more than a little uncomfortable. I wore a short black cocktail dress that was incredibly form fitting, revealing curves that I was shocked to find out I had. The straps were thick, and the neckline was very low cut. And it wouldn't be Alice if she didn't give me matching accessories. Around my neck I donned a single blue stone, and my ears held a matching set. They were beautiful, but they meant nothing compared to the ring I proudly wore on my left hand. My hair was down and slightly curled, framing my face. Rosalie had been in earlier to lightly apply makeup, and my eyes stood out more than usual.

I sighed and went to flop down on Edward's couch. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. My thoughts wandered to Renee and my trip to Florida. She took the information better than I expected. She was very surprised to say the least, but after some relentless explaining about how there was no way I would ever love anyone as much as Edward, and that I was of age and she couldn't really stop me, she reluctantly resigned her argument. There was some tear shedding and forceful hugs amidst her declarations of "My little Bella" and "all grown up." I was relieved to say the least, after Charlie's embarrassing outburst. Renee was going to be flying in with Phil tomorrow, the day before the wedding.

I just had to get through tonight first. I had no idea what Alice had planned. She was flying about the house getting everything prepared, and I hadn't really had time to drill her about it. It didn't escape my notice that even Rosalie was a little excited. She smiled at me right when I walked in, looked at Edward and smirked. "Ready for tonight Bella?" she had said. I gave her a questioning look but she quickly walked up the stairs before Edward could read her thoughts.

I at least was informed that Angela and Jessica were also attending. Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, and Angela, I thought with a groan. _WHAT_ is going to happen tonight? I lifted my head at the soft knock at the door.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes briefly upon hearing his musical voice. I hadn't spent much time with him lately and I missed him terribly. He was the main reason I didn't want to go to my party; I wanted to be with him. I wanted to fill the hole that was starting to taunt me due to all our time apart.

"Uh, come in," I croaked. I stood up nervously, remembering my outfit. My face heated up due to the sudden wave of self consciousness I felt. I saw him unlock the door and quietly close it behind him. He turned to face me.

His eyes widened and then blinked rapidly for a moment. He stood impossibly still, nonmoving from his position, and stared openly at me. It was slowly becoming an awkward silence. I twisted my hands nervously in front of me, wishing I could disappear into the carpet.

I couldn't stand it after a moment and I broke. "It's too much isn't it?" I felt a frown starting to settle onto my face. Damn that Alice, I knew I looked like a tart.

"Bella I…" He started to move toward me, cautiously. "You look…I can't."

He was struggling for words. This didn't happen often, and I looked at him curiously because I couldn't fathom why he was moving so slowly. He kept moving forward until he was about a foot away. He reached out to grab my hand, and kissed my ring.

His eyes were blazing, with something that almost looked like sadness. "Bella, I am at a loss. You can't imagine how striking you look," he said softly. He brought my hand up to his cheek and closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of my hand against his icy skin. He was touching me more delicately than usual, if that was possible.

He opened his eyes to search my face, and I cringed at the blush that I knew was flooding my expression. I felt his hand tugging on my wrist, leading me over to stand in front of the mirror.

He stood behind me and rested his chin softly on my shoulder. His hands moved to the top of my arms and he buried his face into my hair. "So Beautiful Bella," he murmured, pushing my hair off my neck. He placed a chaste kiss ever so lightly on my earlobe.

My head lolled to the side on its own accord, and I released a small breath. His hands began moving ever so slowly down my arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "When I first came in here, you don't know how breakable you looked." _Kiss_. My eyelids fluttered toward the mirror and my knees got weak. His hands had reached my waist and were gripping me tightly. He was in control of all of my weight. There was no way I could stand after seeing us in the mirror. We looked…hot.

"And by breakable, I mean, too beautiful and precious to touch." He spun me around and carefully placed his lips against mine. Chills rushed down my entire frame and I felt him grip my waist even tighter. After a few moments, I felt a slow ache starting to build deep in my gut, I wanted more, I needed more.

"Edward…" I said breathlessly in between kisses, trying to voice that need.

A loud knock suddenly pulled me back into reality. "BELLA! You look fantastic! Now get out here, Jessica and Angela are just pulling up!"

Edward let loose a soft growl and rested his forehead against mine. I groaned and held him close. "Edward, I don't want to do this, I really just want to spend time with you."

"Bella, I know, me too. But tonight will be fun for you…and Alice." He added with a chuckle.

"Well, at least warn me what I'm getting myself into, what does she have planned?"

His brow furrowed and lifted his forehead off my own. "I don't know? For some reason, I hadn't really been paying attention. I was thinking about you the whole time I guess?" He seemed a little distressed.

My face turned into a grimace and I smoothed out my dress. "Oh well, let's get this over with." I grabbed his hand and turned towards the door.

--

As we descended the staircase, I saw Jessica and Angela sitting nervously in the living room. Their eyes lit up as they saw me and Jessica ran over and literally squashed me in a huge hug.

"Bella, congratulations! This is so exciting isn't it? I've never been to a real bachelorette party before! Wow, you look great! Am I underdressed? What are we doing tonight!? Oh hi Edward, um congratulations to you too." She halted her ramblings and shyly addressed him.

"Thank you Jessica." Edward replied politely. "Hello Angela."

"Hey guys." Angela appeared behind Jessica and gave me a hug. "Yes, congratulations to you both. I'm so happy for you Bella, this IS really exciting." She beamed at me and Edward.

Just then Rosalie came and descended the stairs looking nothing short of perfection. Jessica gaped at her. She was wearing a short red halter dress that looked as if she had painted it on her body. She was glaring at Edward. "Why are you still here? Jasper and Emmett have been waiting for you out back for over ten minutes." As she went by she grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. "I knew that dress would be perfect for you," she said once we sat down. I waved Angela and Jessica over to come sit.

"I wanted to see Alice before we left," called Edward. "Where is she?"

"Oh no you don't Edward Cullen, you just want to find out what were up to tonight. And you're not finding out from me either."

He stared intensely at her for a moment and suddenly let out a loud noise of disgust.

"UGH Rosalie! What is wrong with you? I don't even know if I want to see Emmett after that." He shook his head trying to clear the thought from his mind.

"That's what you get, now stay out, and get out!" She smirked and motioned her hand towards the door.

Jessica and Angela looked at each other, then at me, obviously confused by the exchange that had just taken place. Before they could ask, Edward leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth. "Be safe Bella. If you need me, I won't be far." He leaned back, grabbed my hand and kissed my ring again, then all the sudden he was gone.

"My goodness Bella," Jessica shook her head jealously. I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride in Edward, he was everything I ever wanted, and nothing I had ever expected. I gazed at the door longingly.

"Is he gone?" Alice appeared at the top of stairs.

"Just left!" Rosalie suddenly stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Finally!" She ran down the stairs and swept me into a hug. "You look just how I imagined. Hey Jessica, Angela, tonight is going to be so much fun!"

"What are we doing?" questioned Jessica, eyes ablaze. I knew Jessica was planning on recounting every detail, excited to have this extremely worthy piece of gossip.

Rosalie chose that moment to reappear back from the kitchen. She held four bottles of the biggest champagne I had ever seen. Not that I had seen that much. "And there's plenty more where that came from!" She laughed and grabbed five glasses from behind the couch.

"Um, do your parents know we're drinking?" Angela looked a bit nervous.

"It's okay Angela, you don't have to drink if you don't want to," I told her. I didn't know if I wanted to either, but there was no way I was going to be allowed to say no, plus, I was just a BIT curious if I was honest with myself.

"Carlis-uh mom and dad aren't home tonight, don't worry we have enough room so you all can sleep here, everything's already taken care of."

She looked a bit reassured but didn't say anything further. Jessica on the other hand looked ecstatic and gave me a tense excited look. I figured it must be one of those normal girl things. Alice began moving furniture around. I was going to ask if she needed help, but of course I knew she didn't. Before I knew it, the couches were pushed up against the wall facing the rest of the living room that was pretty much empty.

"Alright everyone take a seat!" I could tell Alice was more excited than usual. I watched as Rosalie set 5 sparkling glasses one the table, one for each of us. Jessica grabbed hers right away.

"Wait for the toast!" screeched Rosalie in annoyance. I could tell she hadn't wanted Jessica or Angela to come and was doing it for my sake. Once everyone had their glasses in their hand, Alice cleared her throat. "To my new sister Bella, welcome to the family," she gave me a happy smile and raised her glass. "Thank you for taking Edward off our hands, and welcome," added Rosalie. "To many years of happy memories," chimed Angela. "To my best friend Bella, who would have never known about Edward Cullen unless I-"

"TO BELLA!" interrupted Alice, and we all clinked glasses and took a sip. I let the cool liquid slide down my throat. To my utter shock, I LOVED IT. I quickly took another sip, this stuff was great. I nudged Alice, "Hey Alice, I thought you hated human stuff, how can you drink alcohol?"

She swallowed and whispered, "Well this stuff doesn't always taste so great to you humans either now does it?" She didn't let me answer, but put down her drink and stood up.

"All right girls, I have one for each of you." She ran across the room and came out with five heart necklaces. They had long gold chains and each had a huge golden heart hanging from it. I looked closely to find that each of our names had been inscribed in one. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Cool! What are we doing with those?" asked Jessica. Rosalie laughed.

"Well," Alice said mischievously, "Let's bring in the rest of our guests and find out! Get in here boys!"

I whipped my head towards the door and my jaw dropped. Over 20 of the most handsome human boys walked in, each carrying a heart of their own. Their bodies were chiseled to perfection, enough to give Emmett a run for his money. I noticed they all seemed to be smiling at me, but I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but openly gawk back.

Rosalie let out a perfect whistle. "Drink up ladies! You're gonna need it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I know 20 guys was a little extreme. But this is Alice we're talking about! I wanted to make her go all out for this one! I really had fun with this chapter! Hope you like it!

_Rosalie let out a perfect whistle. "Drink up ladies. You're gonna need it!"_

I took a long sip of champagne, trying to calm my beating heart. It was more out of shock than anything. Some of those boys were very scantily dressed; it was basically a sea of sculpted bodies. I couldn't help but notice they were all staring at me. I realized Alice must have told them who the bride to be was. I felt extremely uncomfortable with all their eyes on me. I took another sip.

"Okay here is how the game goes," Alice began. "Each of those _delicious_," as she said this she quickly grinned in Rosalie's direction, "…boys are hoping that they will be the one to win our hearts. They are going to come in one by one, and we each get to pick the one we particularly like. Bella gets to pick two."

My stomach dropped. Pick two boys? Edward wasn't going to like that. "What do we do once we picked them?" I said to Alice, scared to hear her answer.

"Whatever you want basically," she said. "Feed you drinks, stand on his head, rub your feet, anything really. They have to do whatever you ask throughout the rest of the games."

"This is SO cool!" screeched Jessica. I could tell she was ridiculously excited, she was leering at the boys anxiously working out the one she wanted in her head. I felt Alice slip a necklace around my neck. She then shooed all the boys out of the room and made them line up outside the door.

"When the boy comes out that you want, you have to run over and place the heart around his neck." Alice explained while dimming the lights. A loud pounding music filled the air and I couldn't help but feel a little excited. I gave Rosalie my glass to get a refill. The atmosphere was relaxed and even Angela looked like she was gonna have fun.

"Bachelor number one! Get in here!" shouted Alice over the blaring of the music. A tall slightly skinnier guy walked in, already dancing in tune with the beat. He came out onto the middle of the floor, obnoxiously dancing the entire way. It was obvious he was trying so hard and we all burst out laughing. I didn't want this guy, I hated dancing. Apparently no one else wanted him either, because Alice called loudly "NEXT!"

A handsome boy strolled in with his arms flexed together wearing a speedo. If there was anything I hated more, it was those awful bathing suits. I used to see old men wearing them down in Phoenix, and there was no way I could get those images out of my mind. He got to the middle of the floor, and conceitedly displayed his muscles this way and that. "Ugh," I thought, definitely not. At the same time Alice called, "No thanks!" Everyone fell into a bout of laughter and raised their glasses to toast again. I had to admit, I was having a blast.

Number three walked out, and our laughter stopped at once. He was devastatingly handsome and the probably the best looking human male I had ever seen. He wore bright red boxers, showing off an exquisitely toned body. He knew he looked good because he walked confidently out to the middle of the floor and didn't do anything but flash a smile. I felt the couch shift and turned to see Rosalie stand up with ease and saunter over to him. He looked thrilled as she placed her heart around his neck and dragged him back to the couch.

"Stand behind me and don't move till this if over," she ordered. He nodded his head and took his place behind the couch, looking as if he couldn't believe his luck. I giggled and took another large sip. I was definitely starting to feel the champagne because I realized I was no longer nervous, my worries all had become fuzzy memories.

Rosalie turned to us and smiled. "Who needs a refill?" We all got a fresh glass and turned to the door when Alice called, "Number four!" We all jumped back as the next guy tumbled into the room doing gymnastics. I almost spit out my drink because I was holding the laughter back in my throat. "NEXT!" Alice called before he even got to the middle of the floor. He stood up, disoriented, but gave us a defeated look, turned on his heel and stalked out.

I felt a wave of sympathy and remembered for a second that I was supposed to pick one, no, two of these guys, so I had better start being less picky. It was hard though when your fiancée was so attractive, no one could really compare. "FIVE" Alice shouted, breaking me out of my reverie.

The next boy that walked in gave off the impression that he was from a small town. He was very good looking with blond hair and he was conservatively donning Abercrombie shorts. Before my mind caught up to make the connection, I saw Jessica bound over to him and place the heart around his neck. I chuckled and nudged Angela. We didn't have to say it out loud but we both thought it. He closely resembled Mike Newton.

Jessica lightly held his hand and brought him over. He had a sweet face and looked relieved that he had been one of the boys to be chosen. "You can sit here next to me," she said not taking her eyes off his face. I made room for him as he went to sit down between us.

"Bachelor number 6!" Alice shouted loudly. An average looking boy with black hair jogged over to the middle of the floor. He attempted the same casualness as Rosalie's choice and did nothing but flash a smile. Unfortunately, he was not nearly as good looking and really couldn't pull it off. No one picked him.

Number 6 and number 7 weren't that special either. I decided that I would just pick whoever came out next. I mean, it didn't really matter, it was just for fun. However, the eighth guy that came out tripped over the edge of the carpet as he was walking over to us. He frowned and I saw him silently curse his luck. Being an accident prone girl myself I could totally relate to his embarrassment.

I got up slowly making sure to watch my step. If I was clumsy when I was sober, who knows what could happen when I was drunk. I made my way to him and placed one of my hearts around his neck. He was a decent looking guy, and he had really bright green eyes.

I turned around and smiled at the girls who were cracking up. "Well, a guy after my own heart," I joked. "Um, you can stand behind the couch with that guy; I doubt there's anymore room to sit." I plopped back down as he took his spot. I immediately forgot about him as Rosalie handed me a newly filled glass.

"Nine!" Alice called and immediately sprang up. "There you are," she said the second he made his way into the room. I should have guessed she had seen before hand who she would pick. She carefully placed the heart around his neck and directed him to stand with the other two guys.

I realized I was pretty drunk. It felt good though and I was having fun. I knew I should probably slow down a bit, but at the moment, it was the last thing I wanted to do. I felt…rebellious.

"Well halfway there girls, lets bring out number 10!" Alice was on her feet and had her hands in the air, clearly drunk herself.

Number 10 came out and we all cat called at him, just for the fun it. He looked pleasantly surprised and smiled shyly as he walked out onto the floor. Angela turned to me, face red because of the alcohol and said, "This is just for fun right, I really don't want Ben to get mad."

"Of course Angela don't worry. I'm hardly going to make my guys do anything anyway," I replied thinking of Edward. I hurriedly tried to push thoughts of him out of my head before I let myself miss him too much.

She looked hesitant at first, but then jumped up and placed her heart around number 10. He was a bit stocky, but had a really cute face. Angela didn't really communicate with him after that, and he walked behind the couch with the other three winners. I then realized I had to pick one more guy, and there were how many left? I had lost count, and there was no way I could remember at this point.

Alice turned to me, sensing my concern. "Don't worry, he's coming out next." She giggled and called. "Eleven!" I had to admit that I didn't really care who walked through that door, but it was a little alarming to know that for some reason I was going to pick him. I turned my head as he walked into the room, and I had to admit, he was HOTT. He wasn't devastatingly handsome like Rosalie's choice because he had a more innocent look about him. He seemed to be about my age, with dark brown hair and eyes. Alice gave me a push off the couch and I scrambled over to give him my second heart. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand on his own accord. We walked back to the couch and he went to stand behind me.

Alice hastily sped over to tell the other boys to go home. There was a lot of moaning and groaning and we could still hear them after Alice had shut the door. A huge smile lit her face as she returned to our seat and grabbed her drink. Rosalie stood and turned to face the boys. They all looked nervously at her, no doubt intimidated by her beauty.

She smiled a deadly sweet smile as she placed her hands on her hips, completely aware of the affect she was having over them. "Well, what are you waiting for, go up there and introduce yourselves to our bride."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! It makes the writing go much faster! This coming chapter is a bit risqué, and I will be changing back to Edward's POV on the next one, but I wanted to have fun with the bachelorette party before more serious issues come up! (Changing into a vampire etc.) Enjoy! And beware, cliffhanger at the end!

"_Well, what are you waiting for, go up there and introduce yourselves to our bride."_

I watched as all the boys scrambled over each other, none of them wanting to cross Rosalie. I then heard a loud scraping sound and saw Alice pushing a large chair into the center of the room; in her left hand she held a small veil.

I immediately felt two large hands grab my arms from each side pulling me off the couch. Latched onto my left arm was the clumsy boy I had chosen, and inevitably on the right was my second choice. They forcefully guided me to the chair and one of them, I wasn't sure who at this point, had handed me glass of champagne.

Was this all for real? What was going on? What happened to boring school days of endless class, and making simple dinners for Charlie? I looked around the room and tried to wrap my head around the reality of it all. Wedding. Bacholorette party. Half naked men. Was this really my life, Isabella Marie Swan? I couldn't think about it for long because it was making my head dizzy, so I figured I might as well just go with it.

I took another large sip of champagne and swung my legs over the arm of the chair. Rosalie laughed loud and came behind me to lean on the back. Alice swiftly placed the veil on top of my head and it fell over into my eyes. I blew out of the side of my mouth to try and get it off my face.

"All right then," she yelled. "Introduce yourselves, starting with…you!" She pointed her finger at her choice obviously, and he knelt in front of me right away.

"Hello Bella, I'm Matthew, It's a pleasure to be here." He flashed me another one of his award winning smiles and my eyes widened slightly behind my champagne glass.

"Hey Bella, My name's Steven." Jessica's choice nodded his head in my direction, and then went directly back to the couch to sit with Jessica who had a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm Chris, It's great to meet you Bella, congratulations."

"Thank you," I replied to Alice's choice. I gave her a quick smile because I was sure she had chosen the nicest guy of the bunch.

"I'm Derek," Angela's guy stepped forward and politely shook my hand, eyeing Rosalie warily. He quickly turned back to Angela's side; he looked a bit nervous.

I quickly got acquainted with my two guys, David and Mark. They both were eager to refill my drink and get me whatever I wanted. I didn't really want them to do anything though. I looked over to see Rosalie getting a back massage, and laughed. Alice, Chris, Angela, and Derek were engaged in polite conversation on the couch. I spotted Jessica in the corner, Steve was leaning into her as he spoke and it was obvious they were about to kiss. I felt a small nudge on my shoulder and noticed a small glass being held in front of my face. I grabbed it and Mark, the innocent one, was holding a bottle of brown liquid.

"What's that?" I asked him, although the second it came out of my mouth, I realized it must be some sort of alcohol. I knew I was already drunk, but the champagne was so good, I was anxious to try something different.

"Southern Comfort," he replied with a grin. "Enough for everyone," his grin became more pronounced.

"Great! Hey Alice, have some of this stuff!" I swung my legs back over the leg of the chair and began to unscrew the cap.

Alice stood up and grabbed the bottle of brown liquid. "You sure Bella? This is some hard stuff." She eyed the bottle doubtfully.

"She's sure." Mark interrupted her, and swiped the bottle out of her hands. "I have a shot glass for you too, lets all toast to Bella and her wedding."

Alice glared at him suspiciously, but called over her shoulder, "Hey Rosalie's, this little one over here's got some Soco…we're all gonna take a shot for Bella!" She added after a second. Rosalie jumped up off the couch and waved over Angela who was animatedly talking to Derek. Jessica was a little busy in the corner, and didn't acknowledge us when we called her name, so we left her be.

"That's okay, more for us," Mark said as he passed us each a shot glass. He poured a generous amount of the amber liquid to everyone. There was so much in mine that I had to concentrate on holding it steady so it wouldn't spill over the edge. I slowly raised the glass to get ready for the toast.

"To Bella and Edward!" yelled Alice and downed the shot in a quick motion. "To Bella and Edward," everyone repeated.

"To Bella," said Mark softly, and poured the liquor down his throat. I put the glass up to my mouth and drank it in a sip. Automatically, the inside of my mouth started to burn and I felt every agonizing second that it went down my throat. I scrunched up my face, and once I was sure that it was going to stay down, I let out a loud noise of disgust.

"That was AWFUL!" I cried, looking at Mark.

"Well, it's not as tasty as champagne," he joked sarcastically, "But it will hit you much harder, that's for sure, let's do another."

"No thank you, I'm going to stick to champagne." David, the clumsy one, handed me a new glass and I drank it down to get the burning taste out of my mouth. I placed my glass down on the floor and stood up. The far corners of my brain were screaming at me, "You're drunk! Be careful! Edward!" However, the more present state of mind was ecstatic. I felt GREAT! I felt better than great! It was as if my mind wasn't really in charge of my actions and my body was making all the decisions. I felt free and for once in my life, I didn't feel self conscious. Suddenly, I wanted to thank Alice and Rosalie for putting this together.

"Alice, Rosalie!" I screamed and flung myself onto the couch next to them. They laughed and helped me steady myself. "Thank you soooooo much for this party," I said in a whiny voice. "I can't wait till you guys are really my sisters." I wrapped myself around each of them and we exchanged drunken I love yous back and forth. Even Rosalie, who was obviously intoxicated herself, was really emotional.

She rapidly pulled back and stood upright, "Oh Bella, there's something we didn't tell you about these guys," the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile and her eyes met mine. Alice cheered behind me and I felt them lift me up leading back into the direction of the chair. The room was on a slight tilt, which made walking even more difficult than usual. I dropped into the chair. "What about them?" My words came out slurred and I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Did she say something else? My head was beginning to spin.

The lights dimmed even more, and the music changed to a slow grinding beat. "STRIPPERS!" yelled Rosalie taking a big swig of her champagne. That caught Jessica's attention because her guy slipped away from her and began to line up with the other five. Angela looked taken aback and leaned tensely onto the couch, mouth open in shock. I saw Alice grab a camera and stand off to the side of the room, grinning widely. I hurriedly waved Angela to come sit by me. She ran over and squeezed into the small spot by my side and grabbed my hand.

Before I knew it, all six boys were heading my way, staring directly into my face. _Oh my goodness_ my brain shouted, but I couldn't think straight. All I saw were abs, biceps, muscles, abs, biceps, and muscles. It was a sea of flesh, more than I had ever seen. Angela leaned in closer to me and I heard her whisper, "Oh no, oh no," and cover her eyes quickly. I felt like my own eyes were shocked open. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene because it was so unbelievable. Suddenly I saw Matthew, Rosalie's guy, gyrating right in front of my face.

_His crotch was in my face, omg omg omg omg_. It was so unbelievable, I couldn't even hide the terror I felt seeping out of my eyes. Then Derek, Angela's guy, turned his back to us and began moving his backside very close to Angela's own face. Her expression was horrified when she turned to me, and we both let out a gasp and then a laugh at the same time. We began to find some humor in the situation. They looked kind of silly, and that mixed into my drunken state helped my relaxation. We began to call at the guys and cheer them on. I couldn't lie, they had nice bodies and it wasn't an eye sore to watch them dancing. I heard Alice snapping pictures and cheering along with us.

After one song, I saw Jessica lock lips with her guy once more in the corner. Rosalie had hers opening another bottle of champagne, and Alice was in a conversation in between taking photographs. David, my clumsy choice who had taken more shots than anyone to loosen up his nerves, excused himself to get some air. I noticed he looked a bit green in the face. I snapped my head too quickly to whisper to Angela, and the room turned upside down. I had to remember not to do that too fast.

The beat of the song changed to a much slower and intimate tune. I knew what was going to happen right away, but I couldn't get the words out fast enough and Mark began to slowly lower his shorts, revealing very tight navy blue boxers. Angela sucked in a breath of air and grabbed my hand even tighter. Derek followed in suit, and they each lifted a leg up onto one arm of the chair. I watched as Mark began to rub his hands over his chest through his hair, moving steadily in front of me the whole time. I heard him breathing heavily, eyes boring into mine. I saw his hands slowly run down his chest onto the elastic band of his boxers. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed my head as far back into the chair as I could manage. I knew he was going to take them off, OH MY GOD, he is going to naked.

**CRASH**

I started and saw Alice's camera lying in pieces on the floor.

"Oh no," she said meekly, meeting my gaze. "The boys are here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I slipped quickly out the door right after I said goodbye to Bella. I wanted her to have her fun tonight with her girlfriends. I had to admit I was a little nervous about what Alice and Rosalie had planned for her, mostly because I had no idea what they were doing. I figured Bella wouldn't let anything get too out of hand; she was pretty conservative when it came to parties.

I on the other hand, insisted that I didn't want a bachelor party for myself. I had been alive for over a century, and I had seen women in all different shapes sizes and generations. I had no desire to live out the stereotypical bachelor party and opted to spend a nice night with my brothers hunting.

Jasper, Emmett and I ran about a mile into the woods to search and I could hear Emmett grumbling along the way.

"..Don't know why she doesn't want me to stay," he muttered under his breath.

"It's a Bach-elor-ette party Emmett," said Jasper, annunciating every syllable. "Of course were not invited."

"Do you have any idea what they planned?" I piped in, leaning against a tree.

They look surprised. "We were gonna ask you, Edward. How do you not know?" Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"I don't know, I've been…distracted." I decided to answer honestly. I had a lot of things on my mind, and the party had slipped my notice.

"Well that's just great," mumbled Emmett. "I say we go back there, and just you know, take a peek."

"No Emmett I'm not going to spy, this is Bella's party, they wouldn't do anything too outrageous," I answered confidently.

Jasper laughed. "Edward, your girl may be a bit on the shy side, but ours are not. They are going all out for this thing; Alice has been busy cooking up ideas for weeks."

"So why didn't you ask her what they were doing?" said Emmett in an annoying voice.

"Well why didn't you ask Rosalie?" replied Jasper. Emmett grumbled under his breath and I laughed.

"Look, I know Bella, there really is nothing to worry about. Well, I do know that they're drinking a little."

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Bella! Drunk!" Jasper sunk to the ground holding his sides.

"Now I'm really upset I'm missing this, Bella drunk would certainly be very entertaining," Emmett said to me in between guffaws.

I watched them on the ground and I couldn't help but crack a smile, she was probably such a cute drunk. Jasper felt the adoration coming off me, and changed his laughter to a sincere smile. He got up and patted me on the back. "Congratulations Edward, you've got a good one, you do. Our family is finally going to be complete."

Emmett stood up beside me and grinned. "Yeah man, I can't wait until you turn her; it's going to be awesome to have another extra powerful vampire among the ranks."

"Extra powerful," I repeated, watching Emmett's face carefully. "What do you mean extra powerful?" Emmett and Jasper exchanged a furtive glance at each other quickly, but I had caught it nonetheless.

I must have missed a lot of stuff this week while Bella was gone; I hadn't been this confused in years. "What's going on?" I asked irritated.

Jasper looked at me in the eyes while Emmett crossed his large arms over his chest, watching my face anxiously.

"Well," Jasper began. "Carlisle and I have been talking, about Bella when she turns into a vampire."

"What about it?" I searched his mind for details hurriedly. Flashes of him and Carlisle talking, flashes of conversations they've had this past week flooded into my thought process.

I slowly slid down the tree as the wave of understading tore at my heart. I had never encountered a human mind as strong as Bella's. She was actually able to repel the powers of other vampires, why didn't I realize this before. Bella was going to carry over strength of the mind, a mind that was indescribably strong already. Whatever extra ability Bella was going to have, was going to be terrifyingly strong. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into my hands.

"What's wrong?" exclaimed Emmett. "I thought it was great news! We all love Bella and couldn't be happier that you chose her, her being extra powerful is just like bonus or something!"

Jasper leaned down; he must have felt the concern that was radiating off me. "Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to her. She's family."

"Yeah, it's probably going to be a lot easier than watching out for her while she's human don't you think, Edward?" Emmett said while trying to lighten the mood. Jasper elbowed him in the ribs and Emmett squealed and jumped back.

I looked up at them, and realized that no matter what happened to Bella, I could count on my family. Besides, I knew I would die before I let any harm come to her. I was certain of that, so there was really no need to worry, at least not right now. I stood up and wiped off my jeans.

"You know, you're right," I said starting to walk farther into the woods. "Having the most powerful wife in the family probably won't be so bad after all," I smirked, knowing it would ignite the friendly spark of competition.

"Oh yeah? Well Bella is my sister, don't you forget," called Jasper coming up quickly behind me.

"Yeah," agreed Emmett. "I'll be happy to accept her as most powerful. Besides, I've already got the best looking wife, I can't have every-"

We didn't even let him complete his sentence before we tackled him to the ground in a fit of laughter. After a few moments our heads all jerked up at the same time.

"That bear is mine," growled Emmett already tearing into the woods. But we were fast on his heels, and the joy of competition filled the air surrounding us.

**(Half hour later)…**

I watched as Emmett drained the last bit of blood from the bear. He had beaten us by a fraction of a second, so Jasper and I settled on some large deer we had found. Nothing special, but I didn't want to stray too far away from the house, just in case. I wondered when we would be allowed to return.

Emmett let out a contented sigh and came to sit with us amongst the trees. We fell into a companionable silence. Well, it wasn't silent for me. Jasper was thinking about Alice, Emmett was worrying about Rosalie, and of course my mind was on Bella.

"Humph," I interrupted in a high pitched tone. "We are some love sick vampires, that's for sure."

Jasper smiled while Emmett looked stricken. "How can you two sit there, calm and collected while they are at that bachelorette party!?" Emmett jumped to his feet and started pacing around.

"Would you calm down," Jasper said annoyed, "What's the problem?"

Emmett gave Jasper a look that suggested he just asked how to count to five. "Don't you two remember Alice's bachelorette party?" I searched my memory but couldn't conjure up any images. "No, why?" I asked, ready to pull them from his mind. Before I had the chance to, Emmett waved his hands wildly and shouted. "MEN!"

He began pacing back and forth wringing his hands. "HUMAN MEN! Didn't you know that not just girls strip, but MEN! They actually shake around naked in little underwear!" Emmett turned to us looking disgusted and outraged. "Alice had one at their last party!"

An unwelcome wave of panic suddenly overwhelmed my senses and I snapped my head in Jasper's direction. I took one look at his face and knew he had gone off the deep end with Emmett.

"I'm going back," announced Emmett, turning around and stalking in the direction of the house. I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Would you try to at least retain some your dignity Emmett," I hissed at him.

"Actually Edward, I think I want to back too, I want to see what they're doing," said Jasper completely devoid of shame. Emmett looked at me triumphantly.

"Fine," I said while inside I was oozing with confidence in Bella. "We'll get close enough so I can see what's going on, agreed?"

They remained silent but followed me while I jogged toward the house. As we got closer, I started to become a bit anxious. Not only was I catching a lot of unfamiliar scents, but everyone's mind started to come up in quick flashes; they were clearly drunk. I couldn't get a good read on the situation unless I was closer, so I picked up speed and felt Jasper and Emmett do the same.

"There are over ten people in there, and every single one of them is drunk," I said flatly as the house came into view. I heard Emmett growl behind me, and the next moment we were in the backyard. A loud retching noise forced my head to the left. There was a large boy, wearing nothing but boxers, throwing up by the far corner of the house. I felt my eyes narrow and my chest involuntarily take a large unnecessary breath. I felt that same breath rush out of my nostrils and took a moment to try and control my rapidly growing anger. But the feelings that Jasper was sending out were only doubling my own.

He sensed our presence, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stumbled to turn in our direction. "Your too late guys," he said in a strained voice. "They've already chosen the winners." He quickly bent back down to throw up again.

Disgusted, I turned back toward the house and streams of images came into a blurry focus. It was as if I was watching a movie in slow motion, laughing, drinking, talking, was that kissing, dancing, and strippers. Suddenly, I heard Alice. _"Oh no, the boys are here. We've got to move Bella, Edward will kill him!"_

My mind went into overdrive and I stormed toward the house, fists balled at my side. I ripped off the screen door which would have probably struck Emmett if he didn't have vampire reflexes, and grabbed the sides of the doorframe with both hands. I lifted my right leg, and slammed it into the door, shattering the wood to pieces.

I walked in, Jasper and Emmett in tow. I felt my anger skyrocket to outrage as I took in the shocking scene in front of me.

It took two seconds for my eyes to scan the room and look for Bella.

I found her.

She was sitting in a chair, squeezed next to Angela Webber, and there, two inches away from her face was some guy's-"

I felt my arms instinctively furl at my sides and I let a loud growl erupt from my constricted throat. Jealousy forcefully tore through my system and fury clouded my brain. I struggled to open my mouth and release the words.

"Back away from my fiancée **RIGHT**.**NOW.**"


	7. Chapter 7

_I struggled to open my mouth and release the words._

"_Back away from my fiancée __**RIGHT**__**NOW.**__"_

For a second, the room grew deathly silent. Everyone had stopped talking to look at us and I saw Alice quickly cut the music. I felt ten pairs of eyes staring at me fearfully. But my eyes were physically unable to unlock their hold on the boy currently standing almost naked in front of my girlfriend.

"Hi Edward!" shouted a drunk Bella, breaking the silence. Her sweet voice sounded unnatural compared to the raging war going on inside my head. Despite my warning, the boy hadn't moved from his position. I started to advance on him.

"Edward," warned Alice. I ignored her.

He dropped his leg off the arm of the chair and stood in front of Bella, blocking her from my view. "Dude what's your problem, I'm sorry you weren't chosen, but the party is not done yet, get over it."

I came to stand within inches of his face, trying to control my contracting muscles. I didn't even regard the words that were coming out of his mouth, and I knew my eyes were smoldering as they held his gaze.

Then, I snapped.

I grabbed him roughly with one hand by the throat and lifted him in the air above my head. I watched his stunned expression as he tried to release himself from my vice-like grip. I let him dangle for a moment, before I spoke.

"Once I put you down, you have one second to get your clothes and remove yourself from my house. And if you ever come near Bella again, especially in that position, that won't be the only thing I'll be removing." I tightened my grip around his neck slightly for emphasis. His eyes widened, due to the wrath of my words, or the tightness of my hold, I didn't know.

I kept my eyes locked with his as I lowered him to the ground. I released his neck and he stood there rubbing his hand where my fingers had been.

"**NOW**," I yelled in a booming voice. He angrily picked up his shorts, glaring at me the entire time. I snarled in response.

"That means you too!" yelled an angry Emmett at the boy behind Rosalie. Rosalie sat there still sipping her champagne, an amused smirk on her face.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said the boy that Jessica was standing with. I watched as her face turned into panic, and she rushed in haste to follow him to the door.

All of the strippers retreated to the front door, picking up stray clothes along the way, grumbling under their breath. One of them, I wasn't sure which slammed the door for emphasis on the way out.

"Bye!!" Bella exclaimed naturally, as if she were saying goodnight to Charlie.

She turned her head in my direction. "Edward, you're here!" she tipped her glass back to drink the remaining drop she had left. She woozily reached up and latched her arms around my neck. "Where did you go? You missed my party, guess what-"

"Not now Bella," I interrupted. It pained me, but I didn't make a move to grab onto her as I usual would. I went to take a step forward and realized her arms were still hooked around my neck. Thinking she would let go, I continued walking. She ended up hanging there limply by her arms. I grabbed her quickly around the waist and hung her over my shoulder.

I turned to Alice.

She gave me a frightened grimace and ran to hide behind Jasper.

"Oh no you don't Alice, you've got to face this one on your own," he said angrily. "And frankly, I myself am very interested in the explanation. How could you?" He crossed his arms, watching her with disappointed eyes.

"Oh puh-lease," retorted Rosalie, who hadn't moved at all since we came in. "We were having a little fun, this was a bachelorette party, not a 50th wedding anniversary."

"Edward, where are you?" questioned an obviously confused Bella. I felt her squirming and tightened my hold around her. I easily resisted her futile attempts to break free.

"Edward, I think-I think…I think I'm stuck somewhere, I can't really move," said Bella, slurring every word.

Rosalie snorted. "See, F-U-N. Bella was actually having a great time till you showed up."

"So getting three eighteen year old girls drunk and harassed is FUN to you Rosalie!?" I heard my voice echo off the walls. "You're lucky we came here when we did! If it went on any longer some really bad things would have happened here tonight, and you knew that."

"Harassed?!" Rosalie looked scandalized.

"Actually," Alice piped in softly peeking out from behind Jasper's large back. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to Bella, she was relaxed and comfortable for once-Oh I'm sorry Edward, please don't be mad at me…You either," she added, peering at Jasper.

"Um, should we go?" The words startled me, and I saw Angela slowly getting up from her position on the infamous chair. I had completely forgotten her or Jessica were there. Jessica sat stone-faced by the front door, trying to awkwardly avoid the argument going on around her.

"Angelaaaa!" shrieked Bella. "Hi!" Bella twisted around in my arms and lifted her head to meet Angela's eyes. Bella burst out laughing, and Angela, who was still a little drunk herself, couldn't contain herself and giggled along with her.

Jasper let out a heavy sigh, "I'll take them home, lets go." He walked swiftly to the door, Alice following him with pleading eyes. She quickly glanced back to me with a remorseful look and thought _I am sorry Edward._ But then her focus was immediately back to Jasper, who I could tell was trying his hardest to stay mad at her.

"Hey!?" called a confused Bella when Angela got up to walk away. "Where are you going silly?" Angela shrugged and waved goodbye, grabbing an angry Jessica on the way out. "I'll er, call you tomorrow Bella," said a departing Angela.

"YEOW!!" I yelped, as the door slammed shut. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Bella had just pinched my butt? It didn't hurt, but it took me completely by surprise.

I heard a guilty snicker coming from her direction.

I then heard Emmett laugh for a second, then quickly regain his original furious expression to look at Rosalie. She glared right back, testing him, as if she knew he wasn't serious.

"Upstairs Rosalie, we need to talk. Now." She stared at him for one more second and pushed her nose into the air. "Fine," she agreed. "I'll bring the champagne." She stood up and pranced by him. I didn't miss the wink she threw him as she passed.

Emmett let out a loud frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Damnit Rosalie," he began, following behind her up the stairs. "You can't do that, I'm really mad this time…seriously," his voice trailed off.

I closed my eyes and gave myself a moment to absorb everything that had happened. I realized my rage had reached a new unknown level tonight, and it unnerved me a bit. I needed to work that out, but a high pitched persistent humming was invading my thought process.

Bella was still slung over my shoulder, humming a tune that it seemed she was making up as she went along. I slowly lifted her off and cradled her in my arms. As my eyes met hers she flung herself at me.

"Edward!" she began to rain kisses all over my face. "I missed you, so much, I love you, I love you." She didn't stop her relentless kissing. I was torn. She had never been this forward before, it was nice. But then again, I knew she was drunk, and I couldn't get the image of her and that guy out of my head. I realized it would probably haunt me for my entire existence.

"Stop, please." I told her flatly. "I'm hurt by what happened tonight, Bella." I searched her eyes, feeling the sadness that were betraying my own. I needed an explanation; I needed to feel better about what I saw.

"Sad?" She looked utterly confused. "I'll make you feel better mister, why are you sad?"

"Don't you remember anything Bella, your party, and the strippers?" I heard the sadness laced in my tone.

"Strippers schmippers," she declared blankly. I felt two small hands grab the sides of my face, and felt her tongue lick the tip of my nose.

"Mmm, you taste good," she said. Her face brightened. "Edward! Edward! You know what; you what know else taste good? Champagne!" The last word came out in a mangled sing song voice.

"I don't think you need anymore champagne Bella." I said calmly, starting to walk slowly toward the stairs. She babbled on the entire way up to my room, and I lay her gently on the bed. It was clear I wasn't going to get any of the answers I needed from her tonight.

The second I let go of her and placed her down, she jumped up and grabbed onto my neck again, continuing her path of kisses down my face. "Oh Edward, you just have the best looking face," she said in between kisses. She ran her hands slowly down my arms.

After a while, when she realized I wasn't responding, she pulled back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey," she said angrily, but a cute pout formed on her lips.

I felt my resolve reluctantly start to crumble. She was just so adorable, and if I wasn't so upset, I would have to admit that she was a delightful endearing drunk.

Her mind had obviously drifted elsewhere because she flopped onto her back sighing, and raised a dainty foot in the air while she stared at the ceiling. It took me a moment to comprehend that she wanted me to remove her shoe.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a silent smile, and I tenderly grabbed her ankle to remove it. "Oh Edward, I can't wait to be married to you." She absentmindedly raised her other foot.

I could tell she was intently thinking about something, because her eyes stared off into the distance as she raised her arms distracetedly above her head, signaling me to remove her dress.

She did it so nonchalantly, I knew what she was asking me to do really didn't register in her mind. She snapped out her daze and met my apprehensive expression. A large grin broke out, animating her entire face.

She reached down to the edge of her dress smirking at me. I knew something had just clicked in her brain. I backed a foot away from the bed terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As you all well know, I do not own Stephanie Meyer or the world she created, I just play in it.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and I am glad you are enjoying my story! I've got some great things coming up, and of course reviews inspire me to go faster, so thanks! Teeny warning: A tad bit sexual at the end of this chapter, so if you're not into that, don't read on! But I would if I were you )**

_She reached down to the edge of her dress smirking at me. I knew something had just clicked in her brain. I backed a foot away from the bed terrified._

My eyes were cautious as I watched her grin grow wider. I knew when she first asked me to remove her dress, it was more on instinct of getting ready for bed. But I could tell that she had caught on and now realized the implications of it.

I watched her two hands grasp tightly to the hem of the fabric. My eyes nervously traveled back up to her face. It's not that I didn't want to see Bella without her dress, I did…badly. I just knew after tonight, I was not in as much control of my instincts as I thought I was. I needed to calm down, sort out my thoughts, without her trying to tempt me.

"Bella," my voice thick with worry, "What do you think you're doing?"

She didn't answer; she just stared at me, grin still frozen in place. I felt her analyzing me for a moment, and I could tell she was thinking about something. Suddenly, she released her grip on the dress and held her arms in front of her.

"Edward, come here, I have a secret," she whispered.

I took a step forward. "Secret?"

She nodded her head innocently.

Oh no, a secret. I felt my brain go through all the possibilities of what it could be, each one worse and worse. Was she angry with me for ruining her party? Was she going to break up with me? Was she going to call off the wedding? I had to know. I had to know now.

"Bella, please. Tell me?" I cringed at the desperation I heard in my voice.

"Shh!" she whispered fervently placing her finger against her lips. She glanced around suspiciously, even though it was obvious we were the only two in the room. "It's a secret, you have to come closer so no one can hear," she said wobbling a bit on the mattress.

I quickly moved until I was standing right in front of her. I couldn't handle this anticipation; I was so worked up from the night's events that I was sure I was going to break.

"What Bella, I can't stand it, what is it?" My fingers twisted painfully into my palm.

I watched her lean in close, closer, until her face was about an inch from my own, but she still wasn't talking.

"Bella!" I said getting irritated.

Before I even got her name out of my mouth, she had reached down and whipped off her dress right over her head.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I spun around on the spot before I could even take a glimpse of her. "Put that dress back on now."

She giggled in response and I suddenly felt smooth black silk covering my face. She had thrown her dress at me. Rushes of her floral scent attacked my senses, it was toxic. I gave in to my natural instincts and took a deep breath, causing my mouth to release venom in reaction. Not only that, but I felt the heat radiating off her body. I was somewhat aware that humans gave off more body heat while unclothed, but the warmth was calling to me, I gritted my teeth together and told myself I would NOT turn around.

"Edward," Bella soothed, and I felt her skinny arms wrap around my waist. Her heat was swarming me, it was invigorating. I wanted so bad to reach out and touch her.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, ordering myself that they stay there.

"Bella, please put your clothes back on," I pleaded. I closed my eyes as I felt her hand dragging circles across my stomach.

"Don't you want to turn around and see me Edward; don't you want to enjoy the bouquet without tasting the wine?" She released me and fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughter at her joke.

I let out a small laugh that I knew she couldn't hear. She was so lovable and quite funny in this state. If I wasn't so tense, I could be joking around and playing with her.

Her laughter ceased and it became quiet for a moment. As quiet as a human could be at least, because I could still hear her heartbeat, pumping frantically in her chest. I had a horrifying notion that she was thinking again, planning.

"Fine," she said after a pregnant pause, causing my eyes to snap back open. "I'll just have to call my little friend to make you talk."

This time, I wasn't confused by her statement, and I knew exactly what she meant.

"You wouldn't," I dared. But at the same time, I heard two feet hop off the bed and walk toward me. My muscles tightened in alarm.

"Edwarddddd," called Bella, tiptoeing toward me. I could just picture her, hands raised to look like claws, her little fingers wiggling around, a sneaky smile on her face. I knew it all too well. She was going to tickle me, and I LOATHED being tickled by her. Her soft and tiny hands felt like someone was quickly dusting feathers over my rock hard body. It was torture.

I sidestepped her easily, "Bella, stop it now, you know I hate being tickled." But she wasn't giving up, I felt her approaching me once again and she was running a bit this time.

"Bella!" I almost yelled, breaking into a small run, still refusing to look at her. I ended up on the other side of the room, but I realized the dress had fallen off my face. I scanned the floor frantically for a few moments, before I realized that Bella had taken advantage of my momentary distraction and she was standing right behind me.

All at once, small lithe movements started tormenting my waist.

"AHhhh!" I shrieked, sounding slightly like a five year old girl. But I couldn't help it, it was agony. Reflexes clouded my brain and without even thinking, I grabbed her as I normally would have and pulled her to me.

She laughed and tried to wiggle free, and I laughed along with her, watching her face in pleasure as we both tumbled to the floor. All too soon, my laughter stopped, as the wheels started turning in my head. My hands were registering foreign warmth as I felt the skin of her slender waist in my hands for the first time.

I heard her heartbeat begin to flutter anxiously, and I felt my arms begin to shake slightly. She was unbelievably soft. I immediately assumed I was holding her too tight, her body was so breakable.

Now that I was here, in this position, I didn't want to move. As she lay next to me, I was still terrified, but I had so many other more dominant emotions running through me.

The urge to touch her, to feel her, suddenly broke through any reservations that I had previously. My eyes hadn't left her face, and I brought up my two hands to cup her cheeks.

"May I?" I said in a soft exhale. I knew this would calm her down a bit, and I needed her to be still and not make any sudden movements.

"Please." She begged, and her eyes drifted closed.

I placed my fingers gently over her eyelids, and ran the tip of my fingertips over her lashes. So long, so beautiful.

My finger trailed to the tip of her nose and down onto her lips. I parted them gently and she gasped, but kept her eyes closed. I traced along her jaw line and moved gently to soothe her neck. This was familiar territory, I had already memorized every inch of her face and I knew every vein and pulse line that throbbed beneath the thin pale layer of skin on her neck.

I inhaled, not because I needed it, but for mental reasons, and allowed my eyes to move below. The moon was casting a dim light into my room, and it drew shadows along her collarbone.

I ran my hand onto her shoulder, craving to remember every new detail. I could hear her breathing in and out heavily, and I allowed myself to glance at her chest, mesmerized by the rapid rise and fall.

Ever so carefully, I allowed my fingers to graze down, barely touching the skin on her chest. Then, I stilled them. My eyes anxiously wandered over every inch of her beautiful and generous upper body. Her skin was near flawless, and I couldn't believe there was so much more magnificence to Bella than I ever knew.

She wore a white lace bra, which I knew Alice had bought for her. I wanted so badly to give into my desires, but no, not now because I was on the path of worship. I wanted to know every single thing there was know about this body.

I placed my five fingers right over where I knew her heart was, I tried to look past how wonderfully supple it felt. My hands ached to stroke her, feel her in every way possible, I suppressed those instincts and pressed my palm against her, feel the beat chime it's rhythm into my hand.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, I averted my gaze to look back at her and her eyes were half open, staring right back at me. Her brown eyes were searching, begging for what I couldn't give her yet.

I removed my palm from her chest, and lightly brushed over the soft mound before it came to a rest on her stomach. I catalogued Bella's small cry of pleasure for future reference.

My hand carefully moved across the small expanse of her stomach. It was taut, and the skin there felt like silk, and I couldn't help but run my hands back and forth, marveling in the innocence and purity of her tiny frame.

So immersed I was in the new secrets of her body, I hadn't noticed that I was now using two hands, rubbing them smoothly all over her waist and stomach. I traced the slight outtake of her hip, admiring her beautiful curves. She wore matching white underwear, but I didn't dare take my time to explore that spot, there would be no going back if I allowed myself to start.

I ran my hand down her left leg slowly, then back up, then back down. I felt as if I couldn't get enough. I felt a nagging sense of angst knowing that I could have missed a freckle, or because there were so many inches of her that I hadn't kissed yet.

I didn't know where to start, and I didn't know how to begin. I felt as if I needed to repeat the whole process again, and again.

I tried not to be rude, and gawk at her body, but it was amazing, hiding from me all this time. I felt those two familiar hands grab at my face once again.

"Edward, kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Edward kiss me"_

I saw the words fall from her lips, entrapping me with their delicate fullness. However, I knew my exploration of her beautiful body was about all I could handle. Besides, she was drunk, and she needed to sleep it off.

"Two days Bella, and then I'm all yours." I picked her up gently and she moaned in protest.

"Edward," she began, but I think the alcohol was finally getting to her, and her voice trailed off incoherently. I walked over to my bed and gently lay her down on the pillow. She was drifting, and I couldn't help but admire how lovely she looked against the soft glow of the light coming through the window.

I walked quickly to my dresser to grab one of my shirts for her to wear. I turned back around; her eyes were open, looking at me.

"Can you sit up Bella? I have a night shirt for you," I said gently, rubbing my hands across her cheek.

She nodded her head shakily and I watched as she tried to push her body off of the mattress. I immediately assisted her when she began to tumble backwards.

"Oh, come here little drunk fiancée," I said jokingly, although she was dozing off and probably wasn't coherent enough to interpret anything I was saying. I slung the shirt over my shoulder and hopped on the bed to lean against the headboard. I pulled her softly onto my lap in a straddle position.

"Hands up," I called.

I waited until she raised her arms just enough so I could slip my shirt on her. Once that was done, I kissed the tip of her nose and she stared back at me.

"Edward Cullen," she said, so softly.

"Yes my Bella," I said just as soft, noting that all my previous anger with her was washed away, well, at least for now.

"I…I love you. Hold me."

I shut my eyes, and I pulled her as close as I could to my body without harming her. She still straddled me, resting her cheek against my shoulder, her arms around my waist.

"I love you too Bella, so much." I kept whispering it in her ear long after I heard her steady breathing. Being with Bella like this gave me some semblance of silence. Since I couldn't read her thoughts, her heartbeat and breathing were the only things I could hear. Things I could listen to forever. Things I would miss when they were gone.

I knew I only had two more days left of it. So I closed my eyes and buried my face into her neck, breathing in her scent and memorizing the beat of her heart.

I did not want to move, that much was for certain. But I knew Bella would need some water and medicine when she woke up in the morning.

And she was certainly due for some heavy explanations.

xXx

I had never seen Bella sleep so soundly. I had to admit I was a little disappointed, for it was the first night in a very long time that she hadn't spoken my name. I didn't think it would affect me as much as it was, but after last's night's events, I didn't like the coincidence.

Around 4 a.m, after accepting the fact that Bella was not going to talk, I slipped into Alice's room to have it out with her. After some heavy pleading and bribing, I forgave her. Well, after seeing the entire night in her mind and realizing Bella hadn't done anything wrong, only then, did I forgive her.

At noon exactly, I heard a high pitched grunt. I couldn't help but be amused, but I had to admit, I was a little worried about the hangover that I knew she would have. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, although it might be good for her to learn a lesson from all this.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she suddenly threw her arm over her face. "So brightttt," she whined and buried herself under my pillow. I chuckled walking over to the window to shut the blinds. I slipped right back into bed next to her and called in a small voice as if I was talking to a child.

"Bellaa, time to wake up now."

I got no response, but I could tell by her breathing that she was awake. After a few seconds she asked, "Did you turn off the sun?"

"Yes."

She emerged from underneath the pillow and sat up looking adorably rumpled. Her hair was covering half of her face, and my t-shirt was hanging off one shoulder. After adjusting to the room, her face scrunched up and she flopped back on the bed.

"Oh god," she paused to swallow. "I think I'm dying."

"You're hung-over Bella; you had quite a lot to drink last night."

I looked at her incredulously as she stared at me vacantly.

"Don't tell me you don't remember Bella," I said with an edge to my voice.

She stared at my blankly for a moment. Then her eyes widened her eyes locked with mine. She seemed to keep remembering different things because her eyes kept getting wider. I knew it was coming.

Suddenly she gasped and quickly stiffened. Her hand flew to her mouth, barely covering the embarrassing flush that was rapidly spreading across her cheeks. She tore her gaze away from mine and buried herself back underneath the pillow.

I grabbed it, and I saw her hands reach up and grasp it tightly, holding on for dear life. We both knew that would not stop me. I tore it away from her straining hands, which then hastily moved to cover her face.

"Here Bella, have some water."

Her hands loosened a bit and she opened two fingers to peer at me. Upon seeing that my expression wasn't angry, she sat up and reached for the water.

I handed her the glass wordlessly, both watching each other throughout the exchange. I gave her two Advil's, and sat back as she finished the entire glass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

I took the empty glass and set it on the night stand. No one spoke, and the silence became increasingly awkward.

"Good morning Edward," she croaked, hesitantly reaching out to me. I could tell by her face that she was testing my mood.

I pulled her into my lap. "Good morning, Bella." She hugged me tighter, assuming that I was not angry.

"So," I started. I couldn't help myself really. "Mark and David, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post! I'm so busy this semester! But here you go, chapter 10!

"_So, Mark and David huh?"_

"Who's that?" Bella replied nonchalantly, feigning confusion. I could tell she was trying to retreat back under the covers.

"Bella," I warned, knowing full and well she knew who I meant.

"Oh fine," she sat back up promptly, the quick motion causing a jolt in her stomach. She grabbed it queasily and met my gaze. "They were the two boys I picked, although I'm telling the truth when I say I don't know who is who."

"Oh," I said quietly, avoiding the question I really wanted to ask. She recognized my uncertainty and I felt her heartbeat increase.

"Oh Edward I'm so very sorry, I had no idea they were strippers. Before I knew it, they were surrounding me, and I was very uncomfortable and the only thing I felt I could do was laugh about it. I knew Alice and Rosalie wouldn't allow me to move, I'm sorry Edward, do you forgive me?"

Her big eyes bore through mine questioningly. I knew she was telling the truth, I was pretty sure I walked in on the worst part.

"I know you didn't do anything Bella, but I am curious…" I wasn't exactly sure how to ask the question, but since I couldn't read her mind and it was something I desperately wanted to know, I knew I had to get it out.

"Whydidyoupickthetwoyoupicked?" By the look on her face, I could tell that I had said it entirely too fast. I had to remember to keep my vampire speed under control when I was nervous.

"What? Too fast Edward." Right as the words passed her lips I took a giant breath and readied myself.

"What made you pick the two you picked?" I was worried to know the answer to this question. To learn that perhaps those human boys had something that I didn't; something she felt she was missing. I already felt that as a vampire, there was a lot I couldn't give her that a normal human could, but I quickly pushed that thought from my mind as I gauged her reaction.

"Um," she began looking as if she was trying to remember.

"No editing your answers." I said curtly.

"I won't." But she remained silent for another moment, brow furrowed together.

"Oh!" She suddenly said, and burst into a fit of giggles reminiscent of last night. "I wasn't really choosing any of them at first; it was just funny watching them all trying to impress us. But when this one guy came out, he tripped. And I felt so bad you know, I'm always tripping I know how he felt. So I just, I don't know, chose him."

"I see," I replied slightly mollified. But I had a feeling that the boy I walked in on with Bella was not the one who tripped on his way out. "And the other?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking clearly about something I couldn't see.

"Actually, and I'm being honest, Alice kind of nudged me before he came out and told me this is the guy I was going pick."

"I see." I replied again. Her reasons had lifted my spirits a bit, but I was going to have to fight to get that image out of my head. "So…there was nothing, special about them?"

"If you call tight red underwear 'special', then YES, they were all very 'special," she said in a sarcastic tone, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Floods of images suddenly came into my mind from the night before, and they definitely weren't about the strippers.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She said, nuzzling into my neck.

"Do you remember everything about last night?"

I think it would really bother me if she didn't remember what happened between me and her. It was a first for us, and I was already a little upset that it happened when she was drunk, but nothing got too far.

"Last night? After the strippers left?" I pushed gently, hoping my words would trigger something in her mind.

I felt her blood suddenly go hot against my shoulder. I knew that wonderful blush was creeping up her cheeks, bingo.

"Yes." She answered nervously. "Are you mad at me?"

Mad? Mad? Why would I ever be mad?

"Mad? Bella why would I be mad?"

"Well, I kind of…I don't know…chased you around. I didn't mean to force you into anything you didn't want to do." I felt her heartbeat increasing under my hands and I began to slowly rub her back. She never failed to surprise me with her words.

"Bella, last night was wonderful for me," I replied earnestly. "I wanted to thank _you_, for allowing me, and you are truly so beautiful Bella." I buried my face in the crook between her shoulder and head, breathing in her scent.

"It was incredible, you are incredible, you body is unbelievably incredible" I said again. A wave of possession suddenly rushed through me and I pulled her tighter against my chest. "And I'm yours Bella, always and forever."

Emotions were rushing through me, causing my thoughts to go on overload. Possession, love, passion, need, want, joy, it was all too much. We sat there and just held each other for a while, she was placing feather light kisses on my neck, making my nerves jerk slightly every time I felt her lips against my skin.

"You know what else I remember about last night," she asked.

I looked at her and cocked my head to the side, letting her know I was intently listening for her answer.

A mischievous smile crossed her face and I quickly felt the feather light torture of her tickles.

"Bella!" I cried, quickly pinning her hands to her side while she laughed and tried to struggle free. We both knew she couldn't escape, but sometimes I let her just for the fun of the game.

I let her go and flew to the other side of the bed. She got into the same stance as usual, hands in a claw like motion, wiggling her little fingers. She pounced on me and started laughing uncontrollably as I decided to tickle her back.

"Stop!! Edward Stop!!" she cried in between gusts of air. "I can't breathe!"

I swiftly let go, she said this all the time, I knew she knew it would make me stop. She smiled as she sat up and straightened her shirt.

"Works every time." She said grinning widely. She pulled herself on top of me and lay flat, her cheek nestled right under my chin. She lifted her head and looked me right in the eyes.

"I love you Edward." She lay back down and my hands reached up to the small of her back.

"I love you Bella." I answered her, starting to make small circles with my hands.

We lay in companionable silence for a moment. I knew Bella still must have a slight headache, and I wanted to let her sleep it off if she still could.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed across my room and before I could answer the door flung open and Alice came in, looking extremely anxious.

"Edward, Bella." She called, walking quickly over to the bed.

"Hi Alice," said Bella. "I'd be willing to bet vampires don't get hangovers," she added in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nope, we don't," she said while looking at me. I didn't like how scared her face looked, something was wrong. I couldn't read her thoughts; she was reciting every outfit she had in her closet over and over, to block me from her mind.

"Edward," she began. "Can you stay up here for the next ten minutes? We're doing something downstairs."

"What are you doing?" I asked, intrigued because I didn't normally see Alice so nervous.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later. But can you promise to stay up here?"

"Okay," I agreed, skepticism evident in my tone. "But whatever you're hiding, I'll find out sooner or later, you know that."

"Sure, sure," with that she flew from the room.

I pondered what it could have been that she trying so hard to hide from me. I looked down at Bella who had closed her eyes, and was very close to falling back asleep. I smiled and all thoughts of Alice quickly disappeared from my mind.

Until, I heard the doorbell ring.

I tensed up, who could be at the door? I knew instantly it was what Alice was trying to hide from me. I heard someone's light footsteps go to the door, and when I heard the voice, my muscles contracted instantly.

It was Mark, the boy from last night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thanks to those who keep reviewing! Sorry it's been a few days with this one. College and internships have been getting in the way! I haven't decided when I'm going to end this one yet, I could do the whole wedding and after, but I don't know if it would be dragging it out, let me know what you guys think!**

"_Mark's here._"

I sprang from the bed and bounded down the steps in a blur. My muscles were instinctively preparing to react. For a moment, all I saw was red. Upon entering the living room, Alice frowned at me and put her hands on her hips. But my eyes were only for him.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed through gritted teeth, wondering why he would have the nerve to show up after the position I caught him in with my fiancée. His expression faltered for a moment but he quickly recovered, and puffed out his chest a bit.

"My friend David never came home last night," he replied, "I wanted to know where he was."

"He's not here," I answered automatically, inching myself closer to him. I couldn't stand looking at his smug face.

"Actually, he is here," interrupted Alice, screaming at me in her mind. _You promised you would stay upstairs Edward; he came to get his friend that's all._

"Oh, is that the half naked sleeping human outside that was regurgitating last night?" Emmett quipped loudly from the couch with Rosalie perched on his lap studying her nails. "If so, then yeah, he's still outside," he added uninterestingly.

"What!" I spun around angrily. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Or move him at least?"

"Well," Alice began. "Once we realized he was there, I had a vision of Mark here coming to get him, so we just decided to let him sleep peacefully, he was in bad shape-"

"Ugh!" I groaned heavily, spinning back around to face Mark. "Get him and leave."

I watched him closely as he walked through the house to the back door. A few moments later he returned with his groggy friend, who was quite embarrassed.

"Um, I'm sorry," he said anxiously, eyes trained on Alice. "It was a rough night for me."

Mark chuckled and added, "Yeah man, you missed all the fun."

I scowled loudly and I heard Emmett get up from the couch, preparing to hold me back if need be.

"All right, you've got you're friend, now get out.of.my.house." My whole body was quivering, fighting the impulse to tear him apart.

"Who was at the door Edward," a sweet voice called from above me. I turned to see Bella retreating down the steps, holding an empty water glass. She was still wearing just my t-shirt. She stopped short when she saw Mark and David, and her eyes nervously met my own.

"Hey Bella," David called; unaware of how awkward the situation was because he spent the night outside hurling. "Sorry I had such an early night, too many shots for me," he laughed.

Mark looked at me, and then looked up to Bella.

"Hey Bella," he said, and I watched his gaze appraise her carefully. I felt Emmett's large hand grip one of my arms forcefully.

"Um, hey guys," Bella replied uncomfortably. She finished her path down the steps and walked up to me, leaning her head against my chest. My arm snaked around her protectively.

"All right," Alice called quickly. "Well thanks for stopping by, we'll see you both later," she sang in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," called Mark, eyes locked on Bella. '_I will definitely see you later, I'll make sure of it', _he thought.

I growled loudly, startling everyone in the room, Emmett's grip on me tightened and Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. "Stop, Edward," she said quietly. I eyed him until his form was out of the door.

"Bye everyone," said David, completely unaware. The door slammed shut.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Emmett released me and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around my Bella.

"Do you need more water?" I asked gently. She nodded and I grabbed the glass and flew to the kitchen, returning instantly with a fresh cup. She drank it gratefully.

"Thanks, Edward."

"How's your head?" asked Alice her.

"Getting better, I shouldn't have taken that shot," she said warily, looking to me.

"Well it seems to me a lot of bad decisions were made," said Emmett rudely, glaring at Rosalie. She sat undisturbed by his comment, still concentrating on her nails.

"Oh get over it," she answered him dryly.

He glared at her for a second, and then swung her down causing her to shriek in surprise. He planted a big sloppy kiss on her face, and a loud sucking noise echoed through the room.

"Ew! Emmett, get off me!" she screamed, laughing, pushing him away.

I turned to Bella, who was shivering a bit. I launched her gently over my shoulder and ran up the stairs to my room. I wrapped her in a blanket and rubbed her arms to create friction.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." Her eyes glazed over and I could tell her mind was thinking intently about something.

"Bella?" I questioned eagerly.

She snapped out of her daze, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what time I have to go pick up Renee and Phil."

"They're plane comes in at 4, so I'd say around 3," I suggested, pulling her onto my lap. She buried her face into my shoulder.

"Okay," she agreed. "What should we do until then?"

The door burst open and Emmett came strolling through. He jumped onto the bed, causing it to shake violently. Bella bounced out of my lap, and I quickly encircled my arms around her waist to keep her in place.

"Do you mind, Emmett?" I sneered mockingly. Bella laughed.

"Not at all little bro, just came up here to say I'm ready to leave."

Bella looked at me, confusion etched across her face. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I looked down sheepishly. "Um, hunting," I answered, not meeting her gaze.

"You just went last night?" she pushed.

"I know but, well, we're going to have some really big nights coming up, I wanted to be overly prepared, to make it perfect for you." I smiled. I thought about the wedding, and everything that was going to be happening after. There were three events that I wanted to be especially ready for. Probably the biggest three events of my life: marrying the truest of true loves, losing our virtue, and then bringing her into my world. Those were not things I wanted to mess up on.

"I want to be overly cautious Bella, I want you to be happy," I explained further.

"Okay," she agreed half heartedly, "I'll ask Alice to come pick up Renee and Phil with me."

"I've already taken care of it; she's already agreed to go. She can't wait to meet your mom."

"Humph," she said sarcastically. "All right, off with you Edward, will I see you later tonight then?"

"Well," I started nervously. "We might not be back until early in the morning, and I can't see you on the wedding day, its bad luck, so we kind of have to say our goodbyes now." Her face fell and I continued to reason with her. "I know, I know Bella, but this is important. And besides by tomorrow night, we will be starting eternity together, you will probably be sick of my face eventually!" I joked.

"Not likely," she muttered, but wrapped her arms tight around me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you my Bella, my soon to be blushing bride."

"Ha Ha," she slapped me playfully.

I kissed her soundly on the lips and made my way to the door, my eyes not leaving her for a second.

"Until tomorrow," I called, closing the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know! Two updates in one day, well since I am normally doing about 100 things, I finally took a day off after some prompting from my boyfriend who insisted I needed a break from my hectic schedule! So here's the next part!**

**EPOV**

I sat on the couch in my room, fidgeting nervously with my hands. I had just returned from my extra long hunting trip and had not seen Bella since yesterday afternoon. I wanted to do something, but Alice had already taken care of all the details and she ordered me to stay put. I knew she was nervous I would catch a glimpse of Bella before I was supposed to. I was blocking out her thoughts, making sure that I would indeed be surprised; I was still trying to make everything perfect for my future wife.

There was a soft knock on my door, and I turned to see Jasper and Emmett walk in and close the door behind them.

"Ready little bro?" called Emmett, clapping me on the back. Jasper had a wide grin on his face.

"Very ready," I replied calmly. "But nervous," I added quickly after Jasper raised his eyebrows. He could probably feel the tension pouring off me. "But I am excited, I have never wanted anything more than I want this. I just want her to be happy."

"Trust me, after tonight, she's going to be verryyyy happy," joked Emmett wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jasper laughed out loud but knocked Emmett upside the head. "Look Edward, I know how you feel, but this is going to be one of the happiest days of you're life, one you will always cherish and remember." His eyes glazed over and thoughts of Alice in her wedding dress clouded his mind. He shook his head forcefully and added, "Don't worry about Bella, she wants this."

"Yeah," agreed Emmett, he had a big smile on his face and clapped his hands together loudly. "This is awesome, baby bro finally getting married, _finally_ sealing the deal, and bringing a new powerful vampire in the family; I haven't been this excited in weeks!"

"Oh please," interrupted Jasper. "I was practically knocked over by your level of excitement when I passed your bedroom this morning."

Emmett chuckled and sank onto the couch. "Oh yeah," he said dreamily, "I almost forgot… that was quite exciting."

I held up my hands in protest, "I can tell where this is leading, please censor your thoughts for my sake." I pleaded, closing my eyes, even though I knew it would make no difference.

He chuckled. "No problem. But you'll be having the same thoughts running through your mind though, after tonight."

"I doubt my thoughts will be that crude," I replied honestly.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I doubt it Edward, for once I agree with Emmett, you don't know what you've been missing."

"It might be a different experience though, you know, with a human," Jasper added thoughtfully. "You should probably be real careful."

"Don't you think I know that?" I said, a little more angrily than I intended. "Why do you think I have been so opposed to it all this time? I wanted to wait, but her human hormones won that battle."

"I don't know how you've held out, especially with a girlfriend like Bella," said Emmett. I scowled at him and he quickly rephrased returning the scowl. "That's not what I meant Edward, I just meant with her persuading you and all, I wouldn't be able to last one day if it was Rose."

"We know," replied Jasper and I in unison.

"Shut it Jasper," called Emmett, "Me and Rosalie might do it _slightly_ more frequently than you and Alice, but I'm not the one that has eight gaping holes in the wall behind my bed!"

Jasper muttered under his breath and turned back to me. "Anyway," he interrupted, ignoring Emmett's comment completely. "Your completely well fed, there's nothing to worry about, everything's going to go great, and-" he glanced at his watch, "It's time to get you downstairs, we're starting in fifteen minutes."

I leapt up, taking one last look in the mirror, and followed my brothers down the stairs and into the garden. As I took my place at the makeshift alter, I scanned the crowd.

Renee and Phil sat in the front row to my left, and I noticed Renee was already crying. It was very hard for her to see her only child getting married. Phil was patting her on the back and he caught my gaze and nodded his head. Renee then turned to smile at me, tissue in hand. I smiled back, and my attention went to the people sitting directly behind them.

Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Mike, Ben and a few other kids from school sat calmly talking amongst themselves. I heard Jessica recounting the story about how she had actually been the one to first tell Bella about me, and how she was so happy she had "hooked us up." I chuckled under my breath and my eyes fell onto Mike Newton who was staring up at me. Being embarrassed to be caught, he averted his eyes back to his friends. He was sitting with a slight hunch, trying to hide the miserable look that kept taking over his face. But I also noticed he was holding Jessica's hand in his lap. Finally, that problem solved.

I looked to my right and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the front row on the other side. Carlisle had his arm around her, and they were both looking at me with a look of pure love and admiration. _We're so proud_, Esme thought, and Carlisle gave a slight wave. I waved back.

Emmett took his place in front of me, grinning widely. I couldn't contain my laughter when I saw him wearing a pastor's uniform.

"Nice touch Emmett," I said in between my quiet laughter.

"I thought so," he said smugly, pulling on the hem of his shirt proudly.

"I've got the ring," said Jasper from behind me in the best man's position. I turned to smile at him and saw that he had a camera hanging around his neck. I looked at the decorations; Rosalie had really out done herself. It was lovely.

Suddenly, I heard could hear the tunes of Bella's lullaby playing softly in the background. It was starting. I caught Carlisle's eyes; I knew he was in charge of the music. He must have recorded me playing. I smiled, knowing that it was perfect.

Everyone turned as Rosalie made her way down the aisle, dressed in a light blue gown. I heard Emmett sigh heavily behind me. Following close behind was Alice, making her way down the aisle with a lithe float, grinning happily. I heard the snap of a picture go off, and I turned to Jasper.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I was so impatient. I couldn't wait to see my Bella. My mind was overflowing with happiness and I realized my nerves had gone away. This is what I wanted, this is what I needed, and I knew within the depths of my stone cold heart that she was my soul mate. This was the first step into eternity with her, and I suddenly couldn't wait to get started.

The audience rose out of their seats, and turned to face where Bella would be making her entrance. Once Rosalie and Alice took their respective spots, the music got a little louder and we all waited patiently. I was on over drive; my eyes were glued to the spot where I knew she would come out. I stood stone still, not wanting to move, trying to immerse myself completely in the moment.

Then…there she was.

She walked out, arm in arm with Charlie, with her head bowed nervously. She glanced around at all the people staring at her, and a lovely blush fell over her cheeks. When her eyes met mine, her face lit up into a smile, and I felt mine do the same. She was stunning. It was as if she was emitting a tangible glow. She was like an angel, coming to save me from myself. Like she was walking down that aisle to become my miracle, like a force was blessing me with all the happiness I could possible endure.

I admired her beautiful flush skin, making sure that I would keep it locked in my memory. She walked towards me, and I had a brief worry that she would trip, but Charlie seemed to have a steady hold on her. He had tears in his eyes that he was rapidly trying to blink away.

I felt the grin plastered on my face, and my eyes stayed locked with hers. All I saw was her; all I heard was the music in the background. I never realized until this moment how truly lucky I was.

As she came closer me, I reached out, and couldn't stop myself from kissing her hands as she placed them in mine. Throughout the ceremony, I kept my eyes trained on nothing but her. I wiped the tears away as they fell down her cheek. I recited my vows; trying to convey the utter devotion I felt swelling in my body.

"You may now kiss the bride," the words rang out like a musical and I swept Bella up in my arms and kissed her lips forcefully, holding her as tight as I could without hurting her.

She held me just as fiercely. When she finally surfaced for breath, she didn't pull back but wound her arms tightly around my neck. "I love you Edward Cullen," she whispered tearfully.

"I love you Isabella Cullen," I answered. Then we were ambushed by our families, a tearful Renee and Charlie, an ecstatic Alice who had reached us first, and a whole crowd of people eager to give their congratulations. I refused to drop Bella's hand from my own as we thanked everyone.

The crowd started to disperse and the humans all went for the food table, where Esme had supplied a seemingly delicious array of choices.

Alice came up to us again, grinning. "That was beautiful! I'm so happy for you two!"

"It was beautiful because of you Alice, thank you, it's perfect," said Bella.

Alice beamed and threw herself at her, wrapping her in a huge hug. "Oh Bella, you really are legally my family now! I could never ask for a better sister." I knew Alice would be crying if she could, her mind was flooded with happiness. I noticed everyone, well mostly everyone's thoughts were happy. I guess weddings do that to someone. Or maybe it was Jasper. But he looked too busy snapping pictures to think about the emotions around him. He suddenly waved us over.

"It would be nice if I could have a picture of the bride and groom," he joked light heartedly. After we posed for about 137 pictures, Alice finally was satisfied that it was enough. We had taken pictures with everyone present, and then some. But I didn't mind, I knew the pictures would be beautiful.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Bella.

"Starving," she replied and we made our way over to the table. Bella piled a bit of food on her plate and we took a seat at a table made especially for us.

I kept gazing at her dreamily and she laughed. "Dazzling me already?"

"You're dazzling me; I can't look away from you." She blushed nervously and grabbed my hand, and we stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to commotion around us.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly beside us, and it snapped me out of my blissfulness. I saw Charlie standing beside our table, with a hand reached out in my direction.

"Congratulations," he said awkwardly. I gripped his hand strongly, happy for the peace offering.

"Thank you sir."

"Even though it is a little early, even a blind man would be able to tell how in love you two are, and I suppose," he shifted his feet a bit, "I'm very happy for you two," he finished hastily.

"Oh Dad," Bella stood up and wrapped him in a hug. I looked away politely as both their eyes filled with tears. Renee came over just then and grabbed me into an embrace. She started babbling on about how beautiful the ceremony was, and giving us both endless amounts of hugs.

As it started to get darker, all the guests started to leave, saying their final congratulations and goodbyes. Renee and Phil went back to their hotel, and Charlie went home.

"Well, it looks like only the Cullen's are left," stated Carlisle, smiling down upon Bella, who looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Looks like it," added Emmett, sweeping her up into a large sisterly hug.

"Be careful with my new wife," I warned playfully, putting my arm back around Bella once he placed her back on the ground.

I turned to smile at her, and as we both started to get lost in each other's eyes for the hundredth time that day, I noticed the room had cleared, and everyone was gone.

I listened carefully, but I couldn't even hear their thoughts.

"Wow," I said. "That was a quick getaway."

When she didn't answer, I looked down at her, wondering why her heartbeat had suddenly sped up. I was met with a huge smile and felt her snake her arms around my waist.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I think it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: **Okay, well this next chapter is going to be a bit smutty. But for some reason that word doesn't seem to sit well with me in describing Bella and Edward. Ha. But nonetheless, skip over the beginning of this story if you really don't want to read it. I hope I won't be chasing away any of my readers! But hey, you knew it was coming! LOL. And a BIG BIG thanks to those who review, and those several people who always take the time to do it. It makes the stories come out quicker!**

**EPOV**

It was time. The moment that I had been anticipating for weeks was finally upon me, and I was terrified. Gazing into her gentle face, so angel like, I felt a rush of anxiety run through my body. What if I hurt her? What if something went wrong? What if she absolutely hated it? I cringed a bit at the last thought, that would certainly be embarrassing. My thoughts were running wild and I hardly noticed when Bella grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," I said while picking her up bridal style. "Let's do this properly." She leaned her head into my chest, and I could hear her heart beating fast inside her frame.

I raced upstairs and carried her through the threshold into my bedroom. I set her down gently and pulled her into me. "You've made me so happy Bella; today was truly the best day of my life." I buried my face into her shoulder and swayed slowly with her on the spot.

"With many more to come," she added, and I gracefully picked her up and lay her gently on the bed. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and she drew herself up to lean against the headboard. "Are you scared?" she asked in a comforting tone.

I realized I had been standing quite still; I just couldn't seem to squash my anxiety.

"Yes," I admitted honestly, "I'm scared I'll hurt you, or you'll hate it, and I'll hate myself if something goes wrong."

I looked up, and her face was filled with such emotion that it made me feel weak. I quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, and she made her way over to me and straddled my lap. She put both arms tightly around my neck.

"Edward, I trust you, I love you with all my heart, and I want this. We are legally together in every way possible, and to be honest, I highly doubt that I'm going to hate it." She laughed, "I can't even hold myself together when you breathe on me."

She started raining feather light kisses onto my neck, and I let my eyes close, allowing myself to get lost in the soft brush of her warm lips. I brought my hands up to her hair, running my fingers through it gently.

She made her way around my jaw, and hesitated inches from my mouth. Our eyes met, and the electricity in the air was almost tangible, there was no way I couldn't kiss her, she was beautiful, she was perfect, she was my Bella.

I brought my lips greedily to hers and she responded eagerly. I felt our kiss growing more passionate, and I felt something inside me start to awaken. It was as if, this man inside me, or maybe this seventeen year old boy was coming alive, and I was bombarded with a crippling feeling of lust and need. I wanted her, and I wanted her badly.

I flipped her over onto her back, and made my way to her ear, sucking lightly. She was making a low breathy sound that was driving me mad, and only spurring me further. I wanted to get to know all her noises, what sound she would make if I kissed her in every place. I was immersed in the fact that I could please her this way physically, and I was ready to spend the rest of my life doing just that.

She was running her hands roughly over my back, and through my hair, on my neck, _everywhere_. I felt like her hands were _everywhere_ at once. The pleasure from pleasing her, and the pleasure she was giving me, was pushing me to my limit. I knew at any moment I could lose control and hurt her, but I knew now I would have no problem holding back because the love I felt for this woman was staggering, almost painful in its power.

"Edward," she whispered reaching for my shirt. I pulled it off in one quick movement and crashed my lips onto hers in a fit of passion. I returned to my exploration of her neck, and I felt her hands reach up to untie her dress.

"No." I stopped her instantly. "My turn." She smiled and raised both hands above her head, inviting me to do what I had asked. A low growl erupted from my throat, and I untied her dress, and removed it quickly, pushing it down her legs. The second I was done I unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Staring down at her, my wife, for the first time like this, clenched my heart. She was too lovely in her beauty. How did a monster like me get to be in this position with the most perfect girl in the world?

"Touch me," she said, closing her eyes and arching her back as I caressed her smooth skin. I moaned into her neck, placing my head by her mouth so I could hear every sound that she made.

I was now frantic in my hold on her, I wanted to touch every inch of skin that I could. Her little hands latched themselves onto my belt. I took over and removed them, and added it my discarded shirt. I pulled her body as close as possible, craving her addicting warmth. I couldn't keep my lips off her and the need inside me was seeking release.

She tore off her underwear, and wiggled until I was positioned right at her entrance. I had been so preoccupied with her bare form, that this took me by surprise. I felt some of the nerves working their way back into my system.

"Bella," I breathed, "If it hurts… tell me…please." I begged softly. My instincts were screaming at me, telling me to move, but I would not allow myself until I knew she was completely ready.

"Okay," she agreed as she strained against me, "Please, now Edward," she pleaded, pulling me tighter to her.

As gently as I could manage, I slipped inside her. I couldn't stop the loud groan that unconsciously escaped my throat as I was surrounded by her heat. I couldn't believe that it was this intense, and I kept pushing until I hit a barrier. Years of medical school told me what this was, and I knew this would be painful for her.

"Just do it," she moaned, "Please don't stop." Her eyes locked with mine, and being this close to Bella, connecting to her in this way, was gripping. I leaned down close to her face. "I love you Bella," I exhaled, her eyes closed in pleasure, and I simultaneously broke through the barrier, completely sheathing myself in her.

It was my heaven, and I had never felt anything like it. I heard her draw in a quick breath and her eyes were shut tight. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry," I cried. I kissed her face, but pulled back in shock when I felt her tiny feet wrap around my waist. I glanced at her face and the look in her eyes set my instincts on fire.

I gently pulled out, only to push myself back in. I knew I had heightened senses, but the feeling of this, the reality of doing this with Bella, was driving me insane. The warmth was consuming me, and with Bella calling out my name like she was, I felt myself starting to come undone, for the first time.

I brought my hand down to her face, locking her expression in my memory.

"Edward," she moaned, moving her hips up to meet mine. As I moved faster, I felt her muscles clench around me, and I heard her call out my name loudly as I brought her into ecstasy. That thought alone drove me to my own end, and I slammed inside her one last time, her name falling from my lips.

The emotions rushing through me were weighing me down. "Oh God, Bella," I grabbed her into an embrace, touching her, loving her, trying to push my undying love out of my fingertips. If it were possible, as unmanly as it sounds, I knew I would have been crying.

I ran my hands along her face, wiping the moisture that was slipping down her cheeks.

"Your tears are my tears," I told her, and I brushed my cheek against her own, until I felt the damp on my skin.

"Edward, do it now," she whispered into my ear.

I chuckled, still absorbed in the overwhelming connection I felt. "Love, give me a minute or two." I brought my lips to hers, but she pulled away.

"No, bite me Edward."

My throat swelled at hearing those words.

"Bella…" I stuttered in absolute shock, she couldn't mean that could she? When I didn't respond she sat up, wincing a bit.

"Do you feel this??" she questioned desperately as she brought me into a hug. "Do you feel this Edward, it's like… it's like we can touch it."

I knew in an instant what she meant. Our love, our connection really was tangible, at least to me and her. Our love was surrounding us, and it was agonizingly beautiful. The electricity of it was astounding.

"I do, Bella, you know I do. But now?" I asked fearfully.

"I want to remember this forever, this moment, where it's just me and you. I feel it Edward, it's time. I don't want to wait any longer."

I watched as the tears streamed down her face, and I was torn. Could I? Would I do this now? I put my head into my hands and ran it through my hair.

She moved out from under me, and grabbed her wedding dress off the floor.

"Help me put this on," she asked, as she stepped into it. I lifted it up, and tied the ribbon back around her neck.

She crawled on the bed and turned to face me. "Bite me Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

"Bite me Edward."

I stared back at her, blankly, studying her face to see if she was for real. I also was afraid to move, afraid to allow time to pass. If time passed, then I would have to make a decision.

"Bella no, I can't," I struggled for the words, looking at her desperately, willing her to back down. "It's too soon, lets take a couple days first, say one last goodbye to-"

"No!" she shouted, grabbing my shoulders forcefully. "Edward, if I know anything, the time is now. It has to be now, I feel it. I already said goodbye, I married you, and after what we just did, I know you can handle it-"

"Of course I can handle it," I shouted back, "It's just so sudden…" I trailed off, dropping my face into my hands. "Bella, Bella, Bella," I chanted.

I felt her sit on my lap and wrap her arms around my neck tightly, surrounding me. "Please Edward, more than anything, I want this to be my last human moment, here with you, after declaring our love, Please, it's what I want. I can't imagine it any other way." Her eyes were boring into mine, searching, trying to reach my still heart.

And she did. As her last breath warmed my ear, I held her up and laid her back down onto the bed.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and I wiped them away softly with my thumb. I brought it back up my face, and touched it to my cheek. I couldn't help but run my hand over her beating heart one last time. I closed my eyes, to store it away.

She spread her arms out, her chest was heaving with nerves, and her face was full of anticipation. "Please," she asked again, but she knew she had me. I stopped down to rest my face onto her throat, feeling the lovely warmth of her skin for the last time.

She brought my face up, held it tightly between her small fragile hands, hands that would soon be stiff with cold. She crushed her lips against mine, and after a moment, pulled back, and rested her head back onto the pillow with closed eyes.

My mind was screaming at me, not to do this. How could I spoil her, how could I be the monster I wanted to avoid being? But I sighed in defeat, knowing the decision had been made, knowing that Bella was going to be a vampire. The human in me puffed with happiness, knowing that this is what I wanted too, and now was the time to do it.

I peppered kisses, onto the side of her mouth, down her jaw line, and came to her neck. How many times had I seen myself doing this? Biting her and drinking her delicious blood. I could see the vein pulsing in her throat; I heard her desperate breaths, in and out, in and out.

"Shh, Bella." I calmed her. "It's going to be okay."

How could I tell her that though? I was about to throw her into levels of pain she had never even comprehended. The only physical pain that had made me cry out in suffering agony. The pain of losing her was the only thing I knew to be worse.

"I love you," she whispered, and she tilted her head, slowly but surely, inviting me.

I stared down at her pale neck, watching the blood flowing through it. I leaned my head down to run my nose along her skin.

And I bit her.

Gently, I sunk my teeth into her skin, waited just a moment, for a good amount of venom to flow through. I quickly pulled out, only to see her face begin to contort in slight pain. She looked at me, terrified, as the venom began to spread, leaving a path of burning fire throughout her veins. The affect was instantaneous.

"Oh God," she cried. Her breathing began to even out, but her eyes betrayed her. I knew her breath was slipping away, because her eyes were bulging. She grabbed at me, face twisting in hurt.

"Bella," I sobbed openly, holding her close to me. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I rocked her, trying my best to help in any way.

But she couldn't sit still. She was desperately wriggling in my arms, and her screams were getting louder.

"Edward!" she cried, tossing and turning onto the sheets, fisting them in her hands. A loud gut wrenching sob erupted from her stomach. I cringed and sobbed harder, grasping at my face, trying to remember her warm tears.

Her screams began to echo off the walls, she was in constant motion, her head lifting and then dropping onto the bed in quick movements. I did the wrong thing; I had given her this pain. I hated myself, I would always hate myself.

The door burst open and Carlisle stormed in, rushing over to her bedside. "Edward," he fumed, "How could you do this without me?" He told Esme something low and fast and she hurried out of the room.

I shook my head in response, I couldn't answer him, all I could hear were her dreadful screams, and they were eating away at me. The rest of the family rushed in. Jasper automatically shouted and brought his hands to his head, rushing furiously out of the room. Alice came to stand beside the bed, resting her hand against Bella's forehead.

"Bella," she said in the loud soothing voice, "It's going to be okay, we're all here, it will be over soon."

But Bella was gone; she was so far deep in her agony, that I wasn't even sure she knew we were around. Another forceful scream pierced the room. Rosalie flinched and slammed her hands onto her ears, then turned to bury her head in Emmett's chest. Emmett stroked her hair and looked at me. _Don't be upset Edward, only three days, and then everything will be perfect_ _for you two._

I couldn't even acknowledge his thoughts; I was staring at Bella, watching her writhe in pain, drowning in self hatred. Esme rushed back in, with a washcloth, a basin, and a lot of towels. Alice stood up to grab the washcloth, dipped it in cool water, and ran it over her forehead, whispering words of endearment. Rosalie emerged from Emmett's chest and walked to sit on the edge of the bed, she began to gently rub her feet.

All the sudden, a high pitched sound exploded out of Bella's chest. It was a scream of pain no doubt, but it was laced with something new, something familiar. It was starting to resemble the faint call of a newborn vampire. I looked to Carlisle in panic.

He was staring at her, brows furrowed. "She is going to be making those noises, for the next day or so, as the blood drains out of her system and is replaced by venom." Esme stood beside him, looking down on Bella nervously. He turned and wrapped his arm around her. I could tell Esme's motherly instincts were kicking in, and it was painful for her to watch this.

As painful as it was for me, there was no way I would leave her side. I had to be here, every step of the way. I was absorbed in worry for her, and I felt helpless. I crawled into bed next to her, trying to keep her still.

For the next several hours, her screams flooded the house. Alice, Esme and I stayed by her side constantly. Her pain had not subsided in the least and it seemed as if it was getting worse. I couldn't take it anymore. "Carlisle!" I shouted, louder than normal so he would hear me over her screams.

He rushed back into the room; he had been outside keeping Jasper company. "What, what's wrong?" he asked, running over to Bella.

"It's getting worse," I cried anxiously, "Look at her." Bella was screaming worse than ever, eyes wide with terror.

Carlisle put his hand to her throat, right where I bit her. "She's shutting down," he said quickly, and he grabbed the towels off my desk.

"Shutting down!?!" I shouted, "What the hell does that mean!"

"Edward calm down," he told me sternly, "It's supposed to happen, it's part of the process. Her organs are going to become still, but she's going to be losing a lot of blood, here, take this," he said handing me a towel. He passed one to Alice and Esme as well.

"Okay," he began and we all looked at him attentively. Esme sat down on the bed, already knowing what was going to happen. "The blood in her body will start draining out, slowly, but it will get faster, for everyone's sake and out of respect for her, let's wipe it up quickly."

I agreed fervently. My blood lust for Bella was far from my mind. I lay my head onto her heaving chest, searching for her heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint. In fact, I heard it sputter erratically for a moment, and then the sound was gone. She was dead.

I stood up and slammed my fist into the wall, I wanted to run, I wanted to get away from her. I couldn't stand this.

"Edward," Alice called in a firm voice, "Please, control yourself right now. For Bella, she wants this Edward; don't forget that for one second."

When she mentioned Bella's name, it snapped me back into focus. She was the most important thing right now, and here I was, being selfish. I took my spot directly by her head and kept the towel on my lap. I picked up her head to place it on the towel, and rubbed her hair gently.

After about an hour of all three of us gently soothing her, a thin trail of blood trickled from the side of her mouth. I immediately went to wipe it up with the towel. We all were on alert now, and I vaguely noticed a difference in the atmosphere.

Bella's screams had subsided, her mouth was parted, but her eyes were blazing. She looked as if she was trying to communicate with us, but couldn't find her voice.

Carlisle walked back in and sat next to Esme. "This is the worst part," he sighed heavily, and rested a hand on Bella's forehead.

"But she stopped screaming," questioned Alice.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "But that is because she is technically dead. The pain is at its worst right now, partly because she has no way to release it, and partly because she is starting to develop her heightened senses."

I stared down into her eyes. I thought it would be impossible to feel worse than I already did, but looking down at her, knowing how much she was suffering, tore at me, and I crumbled. I sunk against the headboard, clutching onto my head to try and gain composure.

Another thin trail of blood, trickled out of her ear, and Esme caught it. Not moments later, another trail emerged from her mouth. Pretty soon Esme, Alice and I were frantically trying to keep up with her loss of blood. Her scent, affecting none of us.

We kept this up throughout the night and well into the next afternoon. Rosalie had come in around 6 to give us clothes for Bella to wear once the bleeding had subsided. Around 4, as I wiped up the last stream of blood, I could tell something was very different.

Her skin had an icy hue to it, pale and sleek in its beauty. I touched her cheek and dragged my fingers around her face. It was firm and smooth under my fingertips.

I turned my head to Carlisle, "Does this mean the pain has subsided?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, it's just a different pain now. There's no feeling of burning though, because she is no longer human."

My Bella, my vampire.

Alice stood up to grab the clothes off the desk. "Here, let's change her out of those clothes," she said.

I sat behind Bella to pull her up; she was limp in my arms. With the help of Esme and Alice, she was changed very quickly into a sleek white night gown. I sat by her side and she whimpered and rolled around, much more forcefully than before. It was taking a lot more strength to hold her now.

As the next morning rolled around, I noticed even more changes, they were subtle to the eye, but for someone who knew her as well as I did, they were extremely obvious.

She began to develop her vampire features, slowly but surely, turning into a predator for humans. She was just as beautiful as ever, and it was as if everything I loved about her was accentuated, shining, and blinding me. She was the same Bella, but it was just…more. As the hours passed, more changes were bestowed upon her. As the night progressed, all I could think about was, one day left, only one. I was interrupted from my mantra as I heard Esme call out to the family.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle!" Esme shouted, looking down at Bella with pride. The whole family quickly piled into the room. Alice cupped Bella's cheek, "Meet your new sister," she said happily. The room was quiet as they all clearly admired Bella, although in silence. I could tell Bella had finally finished her phasing process.

"One more day," comforted Emmett, voicing my thoughts. He sat on the bed for the first time and grabbed Bella's hand. "Can't wait to have you back sis," he said.

About an hour or so after, Bella began to scream again, eyes locked in horror.

"The next 20 hours are going to be rough," explained Carlisle. "She is going to be screaming a lot, her mind is coming back."

"Is she going to answer us?" I asked hopefully. Over the past two days, she had shown no sign of recognition to anyone.

"Sometimes that happens," Carlisle went on, "But the pain really is hard to overcome, it's hard to see past that."

I stared at Bella, willing time to move faster. I needed to hear her voice, know that she still loved me.

A loud sound emerged from her throat, and all of us glanced down at her in shock. It was clearly a scream, but the scream was musical, it was lovely in its pitch. Her voice held the same as always, but excruciatingly lovely in its tenor.

I felt like I was choking, I let the first small smile escape me I rubbed her hands across my face. She was going to be okay, she was going to wake up soon, and I would have her back with me. It was going to be okay.

The screams kept flowing out of her, and Rosalie returned, looking at her in awe. "Wow," she said. The sound reverberated in my head, calming me. I felt as if I had been waiting to hear this sound for my entire life, like I was searching for it. I had found it, I had found my soul mate, but I had already known that a long time ago, I knew it even when she was a human.

When there was only one hour until her awakening, Jasper slowly entered the room, his face revealing the slightest evidence of pain. Alice ran into his arms.

"How bad is it?" I asked him immediately.

"Pretty bad, but compared to before," he blew out a breath shaking his head. "I had to stay about 4 miles away from here, to even think straight."

A wave of horror washed over me again.

"But it's better now," he said quickly after seeing my face, "It's fading,-I can-"… he stopped short, and his eyes widened in Bella's direction.

"Whoa," he breathed.

"What, what it is," I said panicking, looking at Bella for any change.

"It's It's, Bella, she's… I feel a very powerful force emanating off her, it's staggering," he said breathless. "It's a bit like the force I feel coming from you and Alice, because of your special abilities, but it's much stronger…much stronger," he turned to me eyes blazing, trying to communicate the intensity.

Carlisle walked into the room, after hearing the conversation and stopped by the bedside, studying her. "Yes, I expected this," he said finally. "Bella is going to have some sort of powerful mind ability, but we won't know what it is until she wakes up."

He turned to me, "An hour." He smiled and left the room. Emmett came in holding a large bucket filled with blood.

"We went hunting for her," he explained pointing to himself and Rosalie "I remember I was starving when I woke up."

"Thanks you two," I said to them, but unable to unlock my eyes away from my wife.

The hour seemed to drag by, I started to pace around the room to work out the restless energy I felt. Her whimpers were dying down. Suddenly, the room became silent. The whole family turned to her bed in anticipation. We waited, seconds or minutes passed, I couldn't keep track.

As if struck by lightning, her body jolted and her eyes snapped open. She lay still, still as stone, and stared at the ceiling. The red in her eyes was on fire. No one knew what to do, so none of us moved, waiting to see her reaction.


	15. Chapter 15

I stared at her in wonderment. She was still my wife, the girl I was hopelessly in love with, but the changes were noticeable, even to me.

She sat up quickly and grasped her forehead, her eyes looked pained.

"Bella?" Carlisle moved slowly towards her. "The transformation is over, how are you feeling?"

She didn't answer for a moment but looked around as if trying to find the source of the voice.

"It's over?" she asked in a smooth tone gazing back at Carlisle.

"Yes," he replied cautiously, "How are you feeling Bella?"

She flexed her hands in front of her face, eyes wide with wonderment. "Different," she replied finally, sitting up more fully on the bed. She was blinking rapidly, as if seeing the world for the first time. "Very different."

"Edward?" she called in a nervous voice, searching for me. I sincerely hoped she knew that I could never leave her, that I was by her bedside the whole time. I walked toward her slowly, grateful to hear her voice. I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around her. Her skin was so different, firm but smooth under my hands. I held her tighter than I ever had, relieved that she was back. She held me close, breathing me in. I wanted to tell her that I had stayed with her the whole time, that I was terrified every single moment watching her suffer.

"I knew you were here," she answered me. "I-I could hear you and Alice the whole time, but I couldn't answer…I wanted to."

I pulled back and looked into her face, confused because I knew I hadn't spoken those words out loud. Before I could ask her, she abruptly jerked her head around the room.

"Mom?!" she called, straining her neck around the sea of faces surrounding her bed. She turned back to me nervously, "Why is Renee here Edward?"

"Renee? She's not here Bella?" I looked at her curiously.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she jerked her head around the room again. "Edward, I hear her, she's here."

"Bella?" Carlisle sat down beside her. "What is Renee saying?"

She became silent for a second, taking her time with the answer. "She's talking to Phil?" she replied in a strangled voice. "They are on a plane back to Jacksonville." She looked me nervously, "What's wrong with me Edward??"

"Bella, I don't know, I-" I stopped, the wheels started turning in my head.

"Her power," I turned to Carlisle, "It has to be."

"Bella, how about Charlie, think about him, can you hear him?" Carlisle stood beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes again but immediately popped them open. "He is playing cards with Lou at work, he's…Edward?" She turned to me for answers.

Alice ran forward to give her a hug, "Bella, I've missed you." Bella returned the hug, but her face revealed that she was extremely troubled.

Carlisle stood in deep thought, examining Bella. I was scared, I had to know the extent of her power, she was new to this life and I wanted to help her in every way that I could. After Alice finally let her go, the whole family including Rosalie took their turns on greeting her into the coven.

"How about…you're friend Jessica," said Carlisle, "How about her? What is she saying?" Everyone looked at Bella who closed her eyes again.

"Mike," she answered with a slight smile, "She's thinking about Mike Newton. She's in her room, I think, she just woke up."

"Can you see her?" Esme asked.

"Yes… I can see her, but it's like, it's like I'm inside her head because I hear what she's thinking. And with Renee, I could hear what she was saying…" she trailed off, "Am I like you Edward?"

"No," Carlisle answered, still skeptical. "One more Bella, how about…Aro? What is he doing?" The room went deathly silent as Bella closed her eyes once again. Her face strained a bit, but she answered just as quickly as before.

"A meeting of some sort, I see Alec and Jane, they are gathered together talking, planning." she replied.

"Whoa," called Emmett from across the room.

"Whoa is right," Carlisle said firmly. "How about Edward, what is he thinking?"

She turned her beautiful eyes toward me. I concentrated on how much I loved her and how happy I was that she was awake, just in case she could hear me.

I opened my eyes to find her beaming at me. "I love you too," she answered, flying into my arms.

"Wow," I said, "You can hear my thoughts."

"Only when I decided I wanted to," she turned to face Carlisle. "Is it? Is it, if I think about someone, I can see and hear what their doing? Exactly at that moment?"

"That seems about right," he said. He looked troubled.

Alice hugged her again, "Wow, this is great! With Edward hearing everyone's thoughts at once, Jasper in control of their emotions, me being able to see the future, and you being the most incredible spy in history, we pretty much have everything covered!"

"It also makes us the most dangerous coven in history," interrupted Carlisle with a nervous look on his face. "Once the Volturi get wind of Bella's power, they are going to see her as just that. A spy." He focused his eyes on me.

"But between Alice and Bella, it's going to be impossible for them to do anything. We will always be three steps ahead," said Emmett confidently.

"This is true, but the Volturi have their ways." Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and started to leave the room. "We're so happy to have you back Bella," he said proudly. "I want to spend more time with you, but I really need to study this situation carefully, I'll be back."

"I knew you'd be the most powerful vampire ever!" teased Emmett. He walked over to Bella and pulled her into a bear hug. She laughed and tried to wriggle away, sending Emmett flying across the room in the process. He slammed into the far wall, causing a mirror to shatter in pieces.

"OH! I'm so sorry Emmett! I had no idea!" She rushed over to him, trying to help him up.

His eyes widened in shock, and allowed Bella to unnecessarily help him. "Newborn strength!" he shouted excitedly. From his thoughts, I could tell that he was thinking up dozens of ways to challenge her.

"No," I said immediately, "Bella needs to get used to it first before you go wrestling her into the ground."

I looked at Bella who was staring at herself in a piece of broken mirror. "Is that me?" she asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said speaking for the first time. "You're beautiful." I scowled, thinking it was a sarcastic jealous remark, but even Rosalie couldn't deny the extent of her new sister's beauty, her thoughts were genuine.

"Well at least I won't look so plain on you're arm now, huh Edward," she turned to me beaming. "And, I just wanted to say to everyone, thanks for welcoming me, and Edward doesn't have a choice, but I do. I'll give you your privacy, I won't go looking into everyone's thoughts..."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "Oh, we're used to it, but thanks!" Alice was already imagining dozens of outfits that would look "fabulous" on Bella.

Jasper walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Wow," he exclaimed, "I can do this now." Bella laughed happily and hugged him back.

I had missed her so much, I felt a wave of possessiveness, and suddenly wanted her all to myself. I looked at her intently, trying to communicate with my eyes to reach into my thoughts. I knew I could ask myself, but I wasn't sure of what she wanted. Her eyes met mine and I knew she understood. I concentrated on filling my head with how much I wanted to spend alone time with her, and after a moment she nodded in agreement.

"Um, guys, do you mind if I talk to Edward a bit," she asked everyone.

"Fine, but don't hog her," whined Alice, a small pout forming on her face as she looked at me.

"Yeah," agreed Emmett crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella laughed, "I've got all the time in the world now."

Alice gave her another quick hug, and soon everyone was gone.

"Oh Bella," I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She was still weightless, but I was instinctively aware of the fact that she was stronger, I could feel it. We held each other for a moment, locked in an unbreakable embrace.

"Edward, this, everything, it's just…so much. My sight, my sense of hearing, even with you, I feel like we're finally equal."

"Well, this is the tightest I've ever held you," I said laughing. I had to admit to myself, that not having to hold back was going to be much easier. Not worrying that I was going to shatter her all the time was a great feeling. "And…" I sniffed her shoulder. "You smell the same!"

"Oh! I do? Oh Edward, I thought that problem would be solved…"

"It is!" I said pulling her back into a hug. "It's just you that smells that way. It's kind of like how I would smell to you when you were human. You were attracted to my scent, but you didn't want to eat me!" I couldn't help but swing her around, I was so relieved.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked putting her down, pointing to the bucket Emmett had brought in.

"Is that the itching in the back of my throat?" she asked, now eyeing the blood.

"Yes." I brought the bucket over to her, and watched her drain the entire thing within seconds.

"Now that," she said wiping her hand across her mouth, "Is definitely the most disturbing thing that has happened so far." She looked satiated and disconcerted at the same time. "I can't believe I just drank blood. What kind was that?"

"Bear," I answered, "Emmett wanted to give you his favorite meal."

"Oh," she said shortly, still looking a bit uneasy.

"You'll get used to it," I laughed. "You'll find your favorite. Although I'm surprised you didn't automatically react to that blood, newborns are usually ravenous."

"Well, I felt a pull towards it, but I don't know, it wasn't overwhelming or anything." She shrugged and climbed into my lap.

"I wonder how you would react to humans…"

"Let's find out," she said getting up, "I'd kind of like to know myself."

"No! No, no Bella. To be honest, you're stronger than everyone in this house right now; we're not going to expose you to humans the day you turn into a vampire."

"But I'm curious," she complained, nuzzling into my neck.

"Oh Bella," I sighed. "You really haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Pleaseee," she begged, looking up at me with eyes sparkling with sweetness. Her long eyelashes and her lips were calling to me, and all I could see in my mind was her. I felt my eyes close softly, leaning into her anxiously.

"Did I just _dazzle you_?!" she cried, her previous expression being exchanged for one of uninhibited glee.

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "No! That's impossible, I'm a vampire too, you can't," I said with confidence.

She clapped her hands excitedly, ignoring my statement. "And now," she said kissing my neck, "You can't push me off you either, no holding back…"

I growled in anticipation, eyeing her body, fully ready to give her whatever she wanted when we heard at knock at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for the slight wait for the update! I've got just two words to explain myself, College Midterms! I can't wait for you guys to read the new plot twist I added! Review and tell me what you think! – ronOReds.**

"Go away," I yelled, not even bothering to check who it was. I didn't care who was at the door, they would just have to wait.

"Bella," I sighed happily, "I'm so glad you're back, it was torture watching you in pain, I felt so helpless." I pushed her shoulders back, hovering myself over her.

"Torture for you?" she joked a bit, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I know Edward, I wanted to reach out to you and tell you everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't, I tried…"

"Shh," I put my fingers to her lips, "None of that is important now, all that matters is that you're here with me, and you're always going to be here with me, for eternity." I closed my eyes to lean in for a kiss. I kept leaning, but I couldn't feel her lips. What was going on? I opened my eyes to see where she was, when I felt my body being jerked and then roughly slammed against the wall.

Bella stood there in front of me, restraining me with her hands, "Say it again," she growled, in a husky voice.

"Bella?" I asked confused, did she just knock me against a wall?

"Say it again," she said a little softer. Moving closer to me, peppering kisses along my neck. I stood there in shock, my mind fumbled for the last words that I had said.

"…going to be here with me, for eternity?" I squeaked, a little unsure about the situation, but slowly being more turned on than I had ever been in my life. No one had ever handled me that way, well, except when I was fighting with Jasper or Emmett, but Bella doing it; it was just…really hott.

She groaned at my words, and crushed herself against my body, pushing me even further into the wall. She kissed me fiercely, and I kissed her back, putting all the passion I could muster up. I didn't have to be careful anymore, and I wasn't going to hold back. Obviously, neither was Bella.

The knock sounded at the door again, much louder than the first. We broke apart quickly, shocked that our excitement had escalated so fast. Bella stepped back, allowing me to move. I gave her a smile that let her know that her behavior was definitely welcome. We sat on the bed, and I turned my attention to the person outside the door.

"It's Alice," Bella and I both said in unison. We stared at each other for a moment, and then collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Now that's going to be weird," Bella said straightening back up.

"True," I replied, bringing my hand up to her cheek. "Truth is though, I am already starting to get used to you as a vampire." It was an honest statement. Although I would miss her lovely blush, and feeling her heartbeat against my skin, for the first time ever, I felt as if I was exactly where I was meant to be, with my soul mate, equal in every way. Like each moment of my existence was planning for this, and I was overcome with complete happiness.

Alice apparently had gotten tired of waiting, so she burst through the door and joined us on the bed. She saddled up next to Bella and threw a scowl in my direction. "I decided you can't keep me out, you have centuries to do what you were just doing, and I want to hang out with you guys." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

I felt a twinge of annoyance, but I was just too happy to let anything bother me. Before I could reply, Emmett burst into the room and jumped onto the bed, causing it to shake violently. "I'm playing with Bella too," he stated, flopping over onto his stomach.

"Alice?" called a voice by the door. Jasper walked in and sat down next to her…also on the bed. I realized I now had five vampires all together.

"What is this a vampire slumber party?" The twinge of annoyance flared just a little bit. Everyone ignored my comment, on purpose, because they definitely heard me.

Someone cleared their throat loudly by the door, and all five of us looked up at the same time. Rosalie stood there, looking a little anxious. I gathered quickly from her thoughts that she wanted to join us, but was too stubborn to ask. Emmett knew this too, but without having to read her mind.

"Come on in Rose," he waved her over, "We're just talking about what we want to do today."

"Yeah," agreed Bella, "I've got room right by me." She patted the seat next to her.

I smiled up at her, she was amazing. After the numerous times Rosalie had been rude to her, almost ending our relationship for good, Bella still reached out and tried to be kind. I scooted a little closer to her… just because.

Rosalie sauntered across the room without a word and took her place next to Bella and Emmett. Everyone but me started talking at once, making plans for this, and dates for that, it was getting too loud.

A loud _**CLAP **_soundsuddenly rang out around the room, startling everyone. Emmett sat there with his hands raised, guilty for the noise. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head; he visibly flinched, but otherwise ignored her.

"I've got a great idea," he said calmly, looking at all of us in turn.

"Oh for goodness sake," Jasper said rolling his eyes. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

"Give him a chance," snapped Rosalie, but then turned to Emmett narrowing her eyes, "This better not be _stupid_."

"It's not," he replied, undeterred by any of the comments, "I think the best way to welcome Bella into the family…" he paused dramatically, "Is to have a little friendly competition."

I had to scoff at that one. "I'm sorry Emmett, but did you just put friendly and competition in the same sentence?" The Cullen family could hardly ever compete without an argument breaking out, or someone trying to cheat.

"That's a great idea!" squealed Alice, "Let's make teams!" She slipped her arm through Jaspers who looked a bit skeptical.

Rosalie linked arms with Emmett. "We need to set up some ground rules," she said. "It's not fair to me and Emmett when everybody else has mind powers and we don't, that should be rule number one."

"Trust me," I interrupted, "If I could shut my powers on and off, I would most certainly do so, especially around this house." I glared at the two couples on my bed.

"HA," Jasper said, "You just wait Edward,"

"I am waiting," I quickly responded, "Actually, I'm being forced to wait, because you all decided-"

"Okay, okay," said Bella, coming to sit on my lap. "What kind of games did you have in mind Emmett?" I knew Bella was trying to steer the conversation away from our love life.

"I don't know but it needs to be something exciting," He reached up to scratch his head. "Anyone got any ideas?"

We all sat around quietly for a moment until another knock sounded at the door. We didn't get the chance to say anything before Carlisle burst in.

"Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, Alec, they're all outside," he hissed, "Esme's stalling them for now, but we have got to get Bella out of here."

Bella looked frightened but still managed to say, "I can take care of myself now, if they're after me, I don't want anyone else having to worry, I'm strong…"

Her words faltered when everyone in the room glared at her.

"Why didn't you see this coming Alice?" I said angrily, trying to keep the blame out of my voice, but failing.

"Oh I don't know," she replied sarcastically, "Maybe because I was with Bella for the past three days, only watching her future to make sure she was going to be alright!"

"It's no time for pointing fingers," said Carlisle roughly, "I told you both, they have their ways, they can get around those things. There are a lot of them, and they came here to check on Bella, right now, instead of trying to resist them, it would be better if you guys left, and hurry."

"Right," said Emmett. His playful demeanor had completely disappeared, replaced by aggression. "Let's go."

I nodded. "C'mon, out my back window," I ran over and pushed it open, trying to be as quiet as possible. "You first Emmett, then Bella…" One by one, the six of us all sprang from the window, landing soundlessly on the grass. Once we were all outside, we tore into the forest, trying to put as many miles as possible between us and them.

I couldn't help but notice that Bella was indeed the fastest.

"Newborn," I heard Emmett hiss under his breath. Bella must have heard too because she laughed softly.

We kept running, no one wanting to be the one to say that they had enough. But after about twelve miles, Bella broke the silence.

"Look," she yelled, pointing in front of her, "There's a bridge, let's hide under there so we can figure out our next move."

"Good Idea," said Jasper, making his way over. We all silently agreed, and walked up to the small bridge. It was built over a thin river, much to thin to need a bridge. It was surrounded by trees and shrubs that would keep us hidden if anyone were to pass by.

I bent my head to step under the archway, and sat on rock, motioning for Bella to come sit on my lap. Once we were all circled under the bridge, I decided to speak up.

"I understood why we ran," I started, "But can't we outsmart then? If we put our heads together?"

"We're very powerful," said Jasper, "But so are they, they must have been watching the house in some way to know that Bella had been changed."

"I just can't believe I didn't see this coming." Alice sat, forehead crinkled.

"Well if they were watching, I'm at fault too, because I wasn't paying attention," I said, feeling guilty for snapping at her earlier.

"That doesn't matter," started Emmett, "I've got an idea." No one really made fun of him this time, we sat eager, listening.

"We play games," he said calmly.

"Games!? Now is not the time Emmett! Are you joking?!" Rosalie said menacingly.

"Listen!" said Emmett sternly; glaring at her, "They're very smart and it's not going to be long before they're out here looking for us. They know what powers we have, with the exception of Bella of course. I think the only way we are going to keep them at bay, and to outsmart them, is to play games with them of sorts, mess with their heads, it's nothing that they would be expecting. They probably would expect an ambush, or some sort of forceful attack."

Jasper scratched his chin, "Like, shock and awe kind of? Completely confuse them, give them what they're not expecting?"

"Cullen style," smiled Emmett.

"I love it my brother," said Jasper, nodding his head.

"Me too," said Alice seriously. "It's perfect. And I think it's the only way. They will be expecting a fight, or assume that they are going to have to keep chasing us."

"Great idea Emmett," I said reaching over to pound his fist. "But it's not going to be easy; it's not like trying to confuse a bunch of humans." I instinctively looked over to Bella, afraid that I might have offended her. But she had her eyes closed, concentrating. She opened them and stood up quickly.

"They know I'm a vampire, Demetri found the towels covered with my scent. And they know we ran into the forest….they're coming." She looked towards me anxiously.

"Let's go," I said.

"Wait!" interrupted Alice, "We aren't going to be competing against each other this time, we need to be united, this is far too important. This is our family we're talking about, we need to make a pact that we're going to stick together, listen to each other, and not fight," she raised her fist in the air, waiting.

"Right," said Bella, raising her own fist to touch Alice's.

I smiled and raised my own, "To family," I said, swinging my free arm over Bella's shoulder.

"Second that," Jasper said as he added himself to the circle.

"Damn right," Emmett raised his fist highest of all. Rosalie rolled her eyes with a smile, but her fist ended up right next to Bella's.

"We need a team alias," said Alice, already thinking thoughtfully. She smiled, "You know, if we're going to do this right."

"Team Cullen?" suggested Jasper.

"Na that's too plain," said Emmett. "How about the unstoppable unbreakable Cullen defense squad?"

"Too long," said Rosalie.

"How about Team Newborn?" I said as I remembered Emmett's comment earlier.

"It's perfect," said Emmett, his eyes gleaming. Everyone else nodded their agreement. My ears picked up a faint sound from the direction of our house. They were coming.

"Run!" I said, grabbing Bella's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

We ran, fast, for countless miles. The lush foliage was blurring beside me, as I watched Bella carefully. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was nervous because she had only been a vampire for one day, and we were already running from the most powerful vampires in the world. It was everything I had feared. As if she could read my thoughts, which she could, she turned around and fell into pace with me.

"It's just my bad luck being carried over," she tried to joke, "This is the best decision I have ever made, don't you ever forget that." She held tightly to my hand, and we ran together like that for a ways.

After a few minutes, something occurred to me. "So you were…inside my head weren't you?" I inquired in a light-hearted tone. "Listening to my thoughts?"

Even with the wind blowing her hair across her face, I could still read her guilty expression. "I can't help it," she admitted, "I've wanted to know what's being going on in your head for so long, I have just been taking a little peek, now and again…"

"I don't mind," I said truthfully, "I'm sure you have already found that almost all my thoughts have been about you."

She smiled, "So they have." She grabbed my hand tighter.

"Let's slow down for a bit, I think we've covered enough distance for the time being," Jasper suggested, calling over his shoulder. "We need to plan our next move."

"Good Idea," Alice agreed, as she visibly slowed down.

Emmett and Rosalie followed in suit, coming to a halt behind me and Bella.

I scanned our surroundings, noticing that we had run to the border of Canada. There were mountains jutting out on every side, and the temperature I could tell must be cold. Luckily I didn't have to worry about Bella freezing any longer. I shuddered at the memory, and the image of her and Jacob that still haunted my mind. She turned and frowned up at me.

I pulled her into my arms, "Listening again huh? Well, I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like, you know what they say about eavesdroppers," I said throwing her words back at her.

"Ha, Ha," she replied mockingly, obviously remembering.

"C'mon you two, I see a clearing up ahead that should be perfect." We followed Alice to a small expanse of grass, the tips of which were littered with ice crystals, indicating the cold weather. I sat down casually against a tree trunk, and Bella sat between my legs, leaning back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

I did however, keep my ears open. I needed to remember the task at hand, and I knew the Volturi could sneak up on us at any moment.

"Alright," Emmett began, sitting at the head of the circle. I truly did admire him, he was silly of course, but he could be counted on during situations like this. Rosalie sat very close his side, watching him respectfully. His versatile personality was the thing she loved most about him, because it was something she lacked in severity.

Everyone listened intently as he began to speak. "First things first, Bella, can you see where they are now? What they're thinking? Anything that could help us?"

Bella stiffened in my arms, and we all waited for her response.

"They're traveling," she stated calmly. "I can't see where, but it doesn't look like somewhere we've been."

Everyone remained silent as she closed her eyes again. "And you were right Emmett, right now, they expect us to keep running, they're planning to ambush us."

"Whos mind was that?" I asked her.

"Aro," she responded quickly.

"What is he thinking about the ambush?" Jasper asked. "Can you see their plans?"

"Not clearly, Aro is more concerned about what power I have been given. He thinks that it must be great if it forced us to run away from them."

"Try Felix," I scowled, "I'm pretty sure his mind will be on all the different ways he plans to kill us."

She closed her eyes, thinking of Felix, and at the same time I heard a soft voice inside of my head. _Sneak up on them; think they can outrun us, opposite direction._ It was the voice of Felix, but inside my head; the thoughts were a little broken up because he must still be far away, but he was close enough for me to hear that little bit.

To confirm my fear, Bella snapped her eyes open and stood up. "They are trying to trap us, they knew which way we were coming, and they plan to try and corner us in."

The whole group rose to their feet but Alice stopped short, eyes glazing over. She shook her head forcefully. "We need to get out of here, now. If we stay here, they will find us." She was visibly shuddering at the scene unfolding in her mind.

"Which way should we go?" said Rosalie, grabbing Emmett's hand. Emmett was crouched possessively in front of her.

I looked up, and the only thing I could see were mountains. They seemed like the perfect place to hide, and we needed to get out of the forest.

"North," I said. "Mountains will give us better cover." We all raced quickly to the edge of the woods, until we reached the base of the mountain. We spent the next hour climbing up the jagged rocks. It wasn't tiring, but it was taking us longer than running through the forest. The ground was constantly un-level, and I spent the whole time worrying about Bella, and if she could get used to her new agility. But she seemed to be doing just fine. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as the light snowflakes scattered across her skin. How desperately I wanted to be alone with her, for just one second.

After a couple more hours of climbing, we neared the top of the shortest peak, which considering the view, really wasn't that short at all. Alice had found an inlet in the rocks, which would give us cover from the snow. It wasn't cold, but it was easier to be alert when you could see clearly.

Emmett stood outside our small shelter, scanning the ground below him. I walked up beside him, and Jasper followed me.

"See anything," I asked him, looking down at the forest myself.

"No," he answered reluctantly. "You?" He turned to me and Jasper.

"No, we're miles up though, and the snow is falling pretty thick now," replied Jasper.

"Well if we can't see them, they can't see us," I said, glancing back toward the forest just in case.

"Right," agreed Jasper, "Plus, Alice said we're safe here for the time being, she doesn't see them finding us."

I sighed in relief. At least we had a few more hours of safety. I turned behind me and saw Bella talking to Rosalie and Alice in hushed whispers. I smiled despite myself; I found I was doing that a lot lately.

I walked back and held my hand out to her. "Care for a walk?" I bowed gracefully, throwing her an eager smile.

"Certainly," she answered in a prim voice. She grabbed my hand and raised herself up, tugging on her shirt to straighten it out. We walked hand in hand outside, and started to head a little ways back down mountain.

"We will be back soon," I called to my brothers, who were still standing guard outside.

'_Stay close'_ Emmett warned, throwing me a stern glance. I nodded to him in response.

"Want to jump on my back, for old time's sake?" I asked happily.

She laughed, and nodded, jumping onto my back with ease. I climbed down the mountain steadily about a quarter of a mile, and stopped when we came to a small flat overhang. I dropped her carefully and we both sat on the edge, dangling our feet over the side. She snuggled up close and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Were going to be okay right?" she questioned.

"Yes," I stated confidently, "We'll figure this out, and once we do, I'm going to take you all over the world, show you all the beauty it has to offer."

She didn't answer but lifted her head, looking out on the horizon. The snow was a bit lighter now, and the trees far below us were sparkling in the setting sun. The forest was wide beneath us, a brush stroke of green, covering every place we looked.

"This is beautiful," she said, motioning toward the picturesque scene in front of us. "You don't have to take me places, I just need you." She turned to look at me, eyes wide with contentment.

"You're beautiful," I couldn't help but respond predictably, for those were the words screamed from deep within me. I pressed my lips gently to hers, sighing heavily. I had been waiting so long for this alone time, it was like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders.

A low moan escaped her lips at the contact, and that flare of fire started to burn deep in my gut. Now was really not the time, or the place to get carried away, but it was hard not to.

She snaked her arms around my neck, as we both scooted backwards to lean against the rock. I kissed her passionately, my hands rubbing her sides anxiously, wanting to feel as much of her as possible, who knows how much time we had. We both leaned against the rock, but the position wasn't allowing me enough access, so I grabbed her and placed her on my lap, which caused a squeal of surprise from her, that only fed the fire within me.

Her hands traced their way down my chest, and I pressed my head against the rock to look at her. She pulled back to do the same. When our gazes met, I felt it again, the electricity. The tangible spark of our love that made me weak, it was engulfing me, rendering me powerless to her. I knew she felt it too, because I could feel the love radiating out her eyes.

Gravity was pulling me to kiss her again, but as I was leaning in, her fingers traced the top button on her blouse.

"Planning on stopping me this time?" she questioned coyly. I watched her finger the button, feeling my resolve crumble.

"Not a chance," I managed to say through my thick throat.

"I didn't think you would," she smirked, as she shifted on my lap, indicating that she could feel my excitement.

My hips rose instinctively, and her head dropped back. She opened her eyes, lids heavy, to gaze back at me.

"Don't distract me," she scolded, unhooking the first button, revealing a small bit of her skin. She played with the next button, smiling in my direction. I waited impatiently for her to keep going, she was taking too long.

"Bella," I pleaded, her name slipping past my lips as my hips rose to meet hers again. It took her by surprise and I heard her gasp. She unhooked the second button. And that was how it went, for the rest of her shirt.

I was so aroused with our game that I could hardly keep my head up, so I was thankful for the rock I had to support it. She shrugged off her shirt, one arm at a time, and I felt her bare arms encircle me.

The desire in me exploded, and a low growl escaped my throat. I no longer felt weak. There was so much adrenaline running through my body, and the surge of energy over took my senses. I grabbed her roughly, pressing myself aggressively to her. Her eyes smoldered, and she pushed back, causing us both to cry out with longing. I reached behind her back to remove her bra, when I heard thundering footsteps above me.

It was Emmett.

"Get up here, hurry," he yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

_The desire in me exploded, and a low growl escaped my throat. I no longer felt weak. There was so much adrenaline running through my body, and the surge of energy over took my senses. I grabbed her roughly, pressing myself aggressively to her. Her eyes smoldered, and she pushed back, causing us both to cry out with longing. I reached behind her back to remove her bra, when I heard thundering footsteps above me._

_It was Emmett._

"_Get up here, hurry," he yelled._

**Edward's POV**

I instinctively pulled Bella to my chest and looked to where Emmett had been standing. "What happened?" I asked Bella, as she scrambled to get her shirt back on. She closed her eyes for a minute, dipping into Emmett's thoughts.

"Humans," she said quickly. I didn't ask her what she meant, but I grabbed her hand and we rushed up the mountain much faster than when we had came down.

As we reached the top, I saw Jasper and Emmett standing protectively on one side, and Rosalie and Alice standing in the same position opposite them. "What's going on?" I demanded. I walked over to stand in between my brothers and followed their gaze into the trees. Nine hooded figures were moving up the mountain swiftly. The Volturi.

I walked to where Rosalie, Alice and Bella now stood, and saw a group of three humans traveling towards us, albeit much slower, but completely unaware. They had backpacks on their backs, and they had a small girl with them, about the age of 5. Bella turned to me with a sad expression, eyes full of fear.

"We can't let anything happen to them Edward," she moaned. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Alice, and she communicated that the Volturi would kill them for sure.

"We can't save every human Bella," Rosalie said in a tone mixed with compassion and defiance.

"But they doesn't deserve it," Bella crossed her arms. "I'm not going to let them hurt them."

"Why don't we talk about what were going to do to make sure they don't hurt us," interrupted Emmett. "We've got about fifteen minutes before they're here."

"And they know were here," said Alice, grabbing Jasper's hand. "And they are also aware of the humans."

Bella groaned.

"Alright listen up," stated Emmett. "We've got to come up with a plan, and that includes saving those humans." He looked at Bella with a fierce expression. "I'm with Bella on that one."

She smiled weakly, and turned down to look at them. "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her close.

"Let's go inside so our voices won't carry," suggested Jasper. We all filed into the cave.

"Alright," Jasper said, "If we are also going to save that family, we need to send two people down to protect them."

"But that leaves only four of us to fight nine members of the Volturi," said Emmett calmly. "Do you think that's possible?"

Jasper sighed and looked down. "Yes, I do. Although Bella will need to be with those who are fighting, she is currently the strongest and the fastest. Plus, they are looking for her."

"No!" I shouted, rising to my feet. "Bella should be protecting that family; I don't want her out there fighting."

"Edward," Bella said over me, "He's right, I know I can do this, I'd be protecting them by keeping those monsters away from them." She glared at me.

"She's right," said Jasper. "And she's a newborn, only a day old. She is physically stronger then any of us and that includes the Volturi."

I sighed angrily and pulled Bella closer to my side. The fear of losing her was quickly overtaking me. I felt Jasper send out a wave of calm. I settled down, but not much.

"I want to protect the family," Rosalie said looking at Bella. "Bella was right, we have to help them." She stood up and wiped off her jeans gracefully.

"I'm going to volunteer myself too," stated Jasper. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"No," said Emmett, "You've got the military experience, not me. I'll go. I'd rather keep an eye on Rose anyways."

I stayed quiet. I knew both of my brothers were worthy of fighting, and I would stand side by side with either one. However, there was no way I was volunteering. I was not leaving Bella.

Jasper stood up and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "You're right; I've got the military experience. So strategically, I need to be with those humans to keep them calm. The second that you start fighting, they are going to hear it and draw attention to themselves. If we're going to save them, I need to be down there."

Emmett nodded his head and grabbed Rose's hand to walk outside. Jasper was locked in an embrace with Alice. Before I knew it, Rose and Jasper were gone.

The four of us sat back down. "All right," said Emmett. "There are nine of them, and four of us."

"Two each, and then I'll take one more," I interrupted.

"Actually," said Alice, "Felix is an extremely fierce fighter. He is going to take at least two people I think."

"I'll take him," volunteered Emmett, then he looked to me. I nodded.

"He wants me," said Bella quietly in her pretty voice. "He is only going after me. At least, that's what he is thinking now." She stood up. "And they're close," she looked worried.

We all stood up. "Team Newborn," Emmett growled and rushed out of the cave, waving for us to follow. I walked in front of Bella blocking her from view.

We walked to the edge of the cliff, and sure enough, the Volturi were about half a mile away. We stood there, about a foot apart, glaring at them. Emmett had his arms crossed. Alice had her eyes narrowed. I was crouched low in front of Bella, and she stood there, looking at them determinedly.

"Ah," said Aro. "What do we have here?" He glided up towards us and made his way onto the rock platform.

I growled in response and he chuckled. "My dear Edward, why have you run from us? We mean you no harm?" I saw Demetri and Felix snicker out of the corner of my eye. Aro smirked at them.

**Bella's POV**

I stood there, watching the smirk crawl across Aro's face.

"Isabella," crowed Aro, "My, you make a lovely vampire; I was so excited when I caught wind of the news." He stepped idly forward and sniffed the air. "Well my friends, it looks like lunch is coming." He must have caught scent of the humans.

"No," I exclaimed stepping forward. Edward grabbed my arm but I twisted out of his grip. "Leave them alone."

"Have you adapted your way of living so fast?" said a surprised Aro. "You are but a day old, surely you want to taste human blood at least once my child?"

"I don't," I replied "I would appreciate it, if you would leave my family and those humans alone."

Aro laughed, and the others followed in suit. "My dear Bella, let's forget the humans for one moment. I have been waiting to speak to you."

I stood motionless. "Yes?"

Aro suddenly looked manic. "I am extremely interested in your power; I have not forgotten your strong mind. You must be extraordinary."

"I am," was my curt reply.

Aro's eyes lit up. "Why don't you come back to Italy, you would fit in perfectly, you would have everything you ever wanted."

"No thank you," I said turning back to Edward. "I've already got everything I've wanted."

"I was afraid it would come to this," he said sadly.

I tensed up, and I felt his coven doing the same behind me.

Aro turned around and started walking into the cave quietly. Right before he disappeared, he looked back at Felix and Demetri. "Kill all but the newborn," he said, and then was out of view.

Loud growls erupted from all around, and noises like thunder filled the sky as we all collided. I saw Emmett immediately crash into two vampires at once, and I saw Alice disappear around a corner chasing one of them.

I felt two hands grab my neck roughly, trying to drag me into the cave. I pulled on those arms and used all my force to rip them off me. I heard a drawn out squeal from behind, and shot around to see that I had pulled so hard that part of his arm had come out of its socket. I recovered from my shock, and finished the job. Ripping out his legs soon after. I got up to see Edward fighting someone who I knew to be Felix.

Felix was huge, and I could tell Edward was trying to keep him away from me, but I ran over him to help, screaming his name. The second before I reached him, two hands grabbed my legs and pinned me to the ground.

Red eyes bored into mine. "Gotcha," he croaked.

"Do you?" I answered sarcastically, and I raised my feet to kick him in the stomach. He flew backwards, but got up and came rushing toward me. I pulled my hand back, and launched the heaviest punch I could muster. My hand collided with rock. His neck snapped and I took advantage, tearing off his limbs just as I did with the others. He growled roughly. I started to run back over to Edward, who was still fiercely engaged with Felix. But a loud scream interrupted me. I saw Alice quivering on the ground under the intense stare of Jane.

"Alice!" I shrieked, and I tackled Jane from behind, knowing she couldn't affect me. "I twisted her neck and she screamed. Alice got back up immediately and began ripping her to shreds.

"Bella! Are you okay?" she screamed over the loud crashes. "I'm fine; I've got to go help Edward!"

I whirled around and saw Emmett fighting off two vampires at once. I turned to see Edward pinned onto the ground by Felix and my throat tightened.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Don't worry," said Alice in a rush, "I'll help Emmett,"

For the fourth time, I ran over to Edward and grabbed Felix by the throat, throwing him as far as I could, I saw him tumble off the other side of the mountain towards the humans.

Edward and I raced over the edge to look down, and saw Felix stand up. The humans were only feet away, and Aro was standing there with Alec and another vampire I had never seen before. They must have stayed hidden the entire time.

Rosalie and Jasper were standing crouched in a circle around the family. The mother and father were holding each other tightly, and in between them, the small girl was screaming.

Edward and I raced down the mountain, and Felix snarled and threw himself at Edward. Rosalie and Jasper launched themselves at Aro and Alec, and ended up tumbling farther down the rock face. I looked down and saw Rosalie and Jasper fighting Aro, and all too soon, Alec slipped over the edge right next to me, he must have held on.

Edward's loud growl of pain pierced my ears, all the more terrible because it was mixed with the humans crying. I knew Alec would kill the humans, but I had to help Edward. I launched myself at Felix, hearing Alec make his way toward the small girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** **I did another chapter because I made you guys wait so long for the last one! This story might be coming to an end, I'm not sure. I could always continue the plot, but I do see an end in sight! Let me know if the plot at the end of this chapter is worth extending!**

_Edward's loud growl of pain pierced my ears, all the more terrible because it was mixed with the humans crying. I knew Alec would kill the humans, but I had to help Edward. I launched myself at Felix, hearing Alec make his way toward the small girl._

**Bella's POV**

Noise like thunder erupted through the skies when I crashed into Felix. Adrenaline was rushing through me, the thought of losing Edward driving my new power to the brink of extremes. I landed roughly on his back, and immediately wrapped my hands around his neck. He snarled and shrugged me off, hardly succeeding. But his attention was now turned to me rather than Edward.

"Alec, get her off me!" he screamed into the darkness. Alec however, didn't answer. I could hear a blood curdling scream in the background. A large hand took hold of one of my arms, and I was yanked onto the ground. Felix was immensely stronger than any of the other vampires I encountered, and my head bounced angrily against the rock floor.

"Bella!" Edward screamed, I could see him dragging himself over to me, a huge gash cut out in his leg.

Fury clouded my system and I leapt up before Felix could pounce. We circled each other for a moment, ready for the other to make the next move.

"You think you can beat me newborn?" he sneered, closing the circle by inches. "You're very lucky I was given order not to kill you!" he shrieked, the sound echoing into the night sky.

Four series of growls suddenly sang out loudly. My heart lifted when I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice surrounding us, glaring at Felix. He looked stunned, but he visibly stiffened, looking around for his coven.

"Dead," Emmett snapped, right before rounding on him, followed in succession by Jasper Rosalie, and Alice.

I let out a shaky breath and ran over towards Edward. I heard Felix screaming in the background.

"Edward! Oh no, your leg!" I buried my face into his chest, letting my body rack with dry sobbing. His hand reached up to rub my back soothingly.

"Shh, Bella, I'll be okay," he reassured me. "I'll heal fast." I took a few moments to calm down and my head shot up.

"I was so worried," I said, looking up into his eyes, but not releasing my tight grip. "I couldn't get to you."

"It's over now, though" he said with a smile, "It's done, everyone's safe."

Everyone's safe, I repeated in my mind. Oh no! "The humans!" I screamed, and flew back to where they had been standing. They were gone.

"Where are they!?" I yelled, whirling around in needless circles to look... Alec, I thought blackly.

Alice came up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Alec got to them first," she whispered sadly.

"Alice, start the fire, now," Jasper interrupted, he was rushing around to gather up the remains. I sunk to the floor. It was my fault. I knew Alec was going to attack those humans. I could have saved them. My body began to tremble. But a small voice in the back of my head negated me. It knew that I had to save Edward; there was never a choice in that. I sighed heavily, hating the decision I had to make, but knowing I wouldn't have changed it, no matter how many opportunities I was given.

I looked up too see my family throwing all the body parts into a roaring fire. The bright flames illuminated the night, mocking the victory I knew I should be grateful for. A bitterly sweet smell began to seep into my senses as the parts caught fire. But there was another scent lingering in the background. It was faint, but there was no mistaking its presence. It was blood.

I shot up and tore around the other side of the mountain, letting my senses guide me. Hope began to flood my system, and I called out loudly into the darkness. My sensitive hearing picked up on a small cry, leading me behind a large rock to find the small girl, sobbing into her knees.

Upon seeing me, she screamed and began shaking violently with fear. "Mommy!" she howled. She buried her face back into her knees. She rocked back and forth with a heartbreaking wail.

"It's okay!" I walked toward her slowly, not wanting to frighten her further. "I won't hurt you, you're safe now." I felt my throat started to burn at the smell of her blood, but the thought of attacking her sickened me to the core, and I knew I could control myself.

She sniffled and looked up, little tears covering her cheeks. I knelt down beside her, and began to stroke her hair. She looked up, and threw herself into my arms trustingly.

I held her close as she cried. My eyes shut tightly when I saw the bodies of her lifeless parent's feet behind her. I had to get her out of there.

I picked her up, feeling her arms clamp around my neck. I walked back to my family. As I turned the corner, I saw the Carlisle and Esme had just arrived.

"Bella!" Esme said in a tone pouring with relief. "Thank goodness" - but she gasped when she saw the small girl.

Everyone turned to me astonished.

"Her-Her parent's are dead," I managed to squeak out. "We can't leave her." I begged them with my eyes. There was no way I couldn't help her.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme rushed to my side at once. "Of course not," said Esme. Rosalie and Alice looked at the girl sadly, and I knew they felt the same way I did.

"She's scared," whispered Jasper sorrowfully, and I immediately felt the wave of calmness he sent out. It comforted the little girl immensely, and I felt her hold loosen up around my neck. She looked up with tear stained eyes and gazed at me. "Monsters," she whispered softly, and her eyes welled up with tears. Esme wiped them away gently.

"We won't let them hurt you, they're all gone." Alice said in her musical voice, stroking her hair as I did earlier.

She sniffled and rested her head against my shoulder. My un-beating heart ached with sadness. I rocked her back and forth gently. I could tell she felt safer from hearing our kind voices.

My eyes fell to Edward; Carlisle was bent over him, finishing up wrapping a bandage around his leg. His sad gaze locked with mine. He mouthed the words, 'I love you.' I smiled.

"Let's go into that cave, away from the fire," suggested Carlisle and we all followed after him. Edward walked up to me with a slight limp and put his arm around my shoulders. The small girl looked up at him fearfully, and he gave her a playful smile. "Hello, sweet heart," he cooed in his velvet voice. "I'm Edward, what's your name?"

"Clare," she replied softly, staring intently at him.

"That's a lovely name," Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"I am so relieved you are all safe," Carlisle said once we were settled, he wrapped an arm around Emmett. "We were so worried."

"Very worried," agreed Esme, I knew she would be crying if she were able.

"Ah, no harm done," Emmett joked with a chuckle. "Not with this one on our side," he jerked a hand in my direction.

"It was a team effort," I replied automatically. "We all worked together," I explained, looking back at Carlisle.

He was beaming. "I'm so proud of you all," he stated a bit more seriously. "But I need hear everything that happened." Everyone launched into conversation about what had transpired the past few days. I interjected as necessary, but mostly let Emmett and Jasper do all the explaining.

After about an hour, we decided to head back to the house. It would probably take us about a day to get there. I looked down at Clare who had fallen asleep in my lap.

"What about her?" I asked anxiously.

"Well she's coming with us, of course," Carlisle said, grinning back at me over his shoulder. I smiled and held her to me. She yawned and cuddled closer. I felt her body waking up when we walked outside in the bright sunshine of the morning.

"Where's mommy," she asked sadly, her lip falling into a pout, tears welling into her eyes once again.

Before I could answer, Rosalie came over and rested a hand on her back. "May I?" she asked me, holding out her arms.

"Of course," I replied, and handed her over.

Clare went with Rose willingly, even for a small child, it was impossible to be frightened by her appearance. Rose rocked her close and whispered melodically in her ear.

"Mommy's in heaven baby, where she is watching you right now. She is with your daddy and they're both very happy. We'll take care of you; you'll be safe with us." Tears fell down Clare's face, but she held on to Rosalie tightly.

After a moment, Emmett walked over to stand beside them. Clare visibly stiffened, afraid of his size, but Emmett made such a goofy face that it made her giggle. He laughed loudly in response, rubbing Rose's back.

"I want to hold her!" called Alice, skipping over. She wrapped Clare in a big hug and spun her around, causing Clare to squeal with delight. Her laughter was contagious because the whole family began laughing along with her. Jasper stuck out his hand as he would with an adult, looking a bit nervous. "Hello Clare," he said while clearing his throat. "I'm Jasper." She looked at him curiously and said in a serious voice. "Hello Jasper." Emmett burst into hysterics.

"She's great!" he said jovially. Jasper lips twitched and broke into a wide grin. Alice placed Clare carefully back on the ground.

"We should get going," said Carlisle. He and Esme were already making their way down the mountain.

"Who gets to hold her," pouted Alice.

"Bella," answered Rosalie. "She found her." I could tell she looked a little upset about it though.

"We can take turns," I suggested. The girls visibly brightened at that idea. We all turned to Clare who was walking up to Edward. She looked at him brightly and held out her little hand in his direction.

He looked down at her with a surprised expression then looked up at me.

"I think she wants to hold your hand Edward," I grinned at him. He looked back down at Clare, and his face spread into a warm smile.

"Edward," she spoke, wiggling her hand for him to take it.

He sprung her lithely on his shoulders and she giggled happily. He held onto her with one hand, and reached out to take mine is his other. His face beaming.

"C'mon," he said happily looking around at all of us. "Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my faithful readers!!**

**I have good news and bad news. This story, Ice Makes Passion, is sadly finished. I didn't want to ruin it and end up dragging it out more. But here is the good news! I fell in love with Clare's character, and I have a lot of plans for her!**

**So there IS going to be a sequel! Called ****Us and Clare, ****and I will be posting that story later on tonight!**

**I would just like to thank you guys for reading, and for those of you who review to each chapter. I know who you are, and I love the advice you have given me. **

**Thanks,**

**ronOReds, **


End file.
